Finding The Chosen One
by DarthRevan010
Summary: Bas is in Search of Revan, Revan is searching for the Chosen One. Who will he find? Read and Find Out. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**OK READERS, THIS STORY WAS ON HERE BEFORE AND IT WAS MY FIRST SO IT WAS BAD I TOOK IT OFF TO REVAMP IT A BIT SO HERE IT IS AGAIN. IF YOU HAVE READ IT BEFORE IT IS MOSTLY THE SAME I JUST ADDED SOME MORE THAT MIGHT MAKE IT MORE JUICY I THINK. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Wars Except the Characters I make they are Mine! Enjoy :)

**Finding the Chosen One**

**Prologue:**

As the ramp lowered, a figure stalked down the ramp wearing a deep brown cloak, with the hood draw deep around the face to completely conceal the face. The ramp had been down for hours now, the cloaked figure paced back and forth puzzled over the communication she had with Revan. Now there was nothing. Bastilla could sense him though but yet it was as if he was hiding himself from her, but not in a way to conceal himself, it was like he was in deep meditation and his force signature was almost completely gone from this realm.

From what the message had said to Bastilla, Revan had been on this lush green and blue planet for half a year trying to find the meaning of a holocron he had found on another world some time ago, but never took the time to access it till he reached this planet, it was very puzzling, "_The Chosen one is not of this universe open your thoughts your imagination will guide you to him"_

Just a couple hundred meters away was Revan deep in meditation, searching the force for the answer to the most peculiar statement he had read in a holocron.

"What does this mean" Revan hissed?

"_The Chosen one is not of this universe open your thoughts your imagination will guide you to him"_ _…._ "SITH SPIT" Revan hissed again.

He tried to open his thoughts, and his imagination to this new clue.

"_But what can it be and how do I get there"_ was all that Revan could think of not sensing a familiar presence close on him from his flank.

Bastilla moved slowly towards Revan, giving him a peculiar look as she could sense he was in a dream like state in his mind looking for some sort of an answer that made no sense to her.

Then like the snap hiss of a light saber Revan jumped to his feet turn in a blur and grabbed Bastilla by the arm yelling

"I know…I know what it means come there's no time to explain my love."

All that could be seen as Revan Dragged the dumbfounded Bastilla to his ship was green with brown streaks of the tress and shrubs blowing past her as if she was in hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Leaving Unknown Regions 

Just as fast as Revan had dragged Bastilla from the lust green and blue world the stars streamed past the cockpit of the mid sized corvette in a brilliant white and blue lines.

"Revan…REVAN?" Bastilla yelled twice to get Revan's attention.

Revan slowly snapped out of his trance and Bastilla asked him.

"What do you know? What is going on?" Bastilla asked with concern in her voice.

"I am sorry Bas I didn't mean to drag you to my ship like that, but I have found him or at least I think I know how to find him." Revan said still in a daze from his meditation.

"Who?" Bastilla asked tilting her head to the side, like a small puppy would.

"The Chosen One." Revan said in a child like response as if it was his 16th Birthday all over again.

Bastilla sat down and placed her hand on her forehead and let out a deep breath of air.

"What are you talking about; the Chosen One is not to appear for 4000 more years Revan.

"No that is what the council would like you to believe Bas; they did not have the other part of the holocron as I do now." Revan said with a hint of malice in his voice. Revan continued before Bastilla Could retort. "Here look at this and tell me what you think," Revan handed her the small red and blue holocron. The red and blue holocron was history of both the Jedi and Sith lore that was told exactly the same. It had something to do with the force there was no explanation why it was red and blue it was just accepted.

Revan handed her the small orb. Bastilla took the device and depressed the button to activate it. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as quickly as they had opened her eyes burned a brighter shade of blue than Revan had even seen.

"WHAT IN SITH SPIT is this supposed to mean Revan" she hissed and glared deep into his dark but warm brown eyes. "It is to vague open your thoughts, your imagination will guide you it him, it doesn't tell you anything, it's as vague as the council is Revan."

"Open your imagination Bas, it says he is not of this universe so that means we need to find a way, to, to." Before Revan could continue Bastilla screamed.

"TO WHAT REVAN TO WHAT." Bastilla screamed becoming very agitated now, all she could think about now is that Revan left her 5 years ago broken and crying to find this… this vague and useless holocron. And leave the republic to the death and destruction of three of Revan's old Sith Lords had brought on the Republic.

"Please Bas just listen I know of a hyperspace scientist who will be able to explain far better than I can, Please just be patient I will find this Chosen One and end the True Sith before they can bring harm on us and the Republic." Revan pleaded.

"Fine Revan I will do as you ask, but I need to know, is this what you saw to defeat the True Sith?" Bastilla asked giving into Revan's request.

"No." Revan replied and with a sigh he stood and walk to the port by the co-pilots seat.

"What is it Revan what did you see?" Bastilla asked with compassion and sincerity now in her voice.

Revan let out a sigh and told Bastilla what he saw. "

There was nothing but dead and burning worlds, not just in the Republic but every world, which is in this galaxy. Nothing was left to live then a flash and I was looking at myself as if I was in the living force looking at a world strange but yet it was familiar in a way I cant describe Bas, then another flash and I saw you standing at the end of a ship ramp searching for me and then I think I passed out. But that wasn't the end of them there are more like the one before but it was not me a boy maybe 14 or 15 fishing on a river, it was a beautiful world Bas, and this boy his aura was blinding and defining at the same time as if looking at a million stars and suns combined in one."

"Defining?" Bastilla asked looking at Revan completely dumbfounded again.

"Yes Defining as if the force was all going to this boy, I couldn't hear the force Bas, but he is the one, the one who will bring the Sith back to the Jedi."

"You mean destroy the Sith." Bastilla said in a firm tone.

"No not destroy but cleanse the dark taint and bring the Force back into balance, The Chosen One is not to destroy the Sith or the Dark side he is meant to put the pieces back together to make us whole again. Here I found this holocron as well read it you will be shocked it is from the time of the Order of Dai Bendu."

Bastilla reached out and took the holocron from Revan and depressed the button and began to listen to the holocron.

"_The balance of the force, is gone too many there is in the light, many times have I been told that if the light becomes to great the force will correct it's self. There has to be an equal number of light and dark users but the fools on this council refuse to believe so. As the old scroll say "**When the time comes for balance in the force a being will be created to bring balance to the force Light or Dark does not matter**." Even with this proof the council still refuses to believe it and I have been removed from the council and banished to the outskirts of space. I do hope the council will in time see the wisdom I have tried to in part on them have they forgotten I am the Chosen One of this time. This is my last will and testament I hope it finds its place in an open mind and heads this wisdom and knowledge. _

The holocron was signed by,Anakin Revan Skywalker Dai Bendu Master

Bastilla almost fell out of her chair; she couldn't believe that the council was like that even back then more than fifteen thousand years ago. Just as Bastilla was about to retort, the pilots console beeped and the mid sized Corvette dropped out of hyperspace.

"Where are we?" Bastilla asked with much confusion in her voice.

"G'hro" replied Revan here we will find Guil Teti the hyper drive scientist I mentioned before he will know how to reach the universe where the Chosen One is.

"Guil Teti Wasn't he expelled from the Republic for his insane idea that if you entered a black hole and jumped into hyperspace just before your ship was crushed by the enormous gravity well that it would act as a wormhole to another galaxy."

"Not another galaxy Bas but another universe." Revan said with a mischievous smile forming on his face.

"I never told you my full name did I Bas?" Revan said maintaining his mischievous smile.

"No you didn't" Bastilla responded looking at Revan confused.

"My full name is Anakin Revan Skywalker."

----------------------------------------------------------

Well there we are my first fic please read and comment let me know if it sucks or whatever later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes tot his chap are I took out some dialouge and some of the story so if you read it before some new stuff. Enjoy :) **

**Chapter Two: The Scientist**

As Revan punched the keys and pulled back on the controls for the corvette it slowed and landed with a dull thud. Revan stood and let out a huge sigh as he stretched long and hard. Bastilla rose and did the same.

"Well here we are; G'hro" Revan said while locking down the navigation terminal.

"Why do we need to see this Mad Scientist Rev." Bastilla asked with a wine in her statement.

"Bas he is the one who can get us to the Chosen One, please just trust me he can help"

"I still don't like this one bit Rev isn't there another way?" Bastilla asked with a small wine in her voice.

"No Bas there isn't, and can you stop being so damm cynical, you know its quite annoying." Revan said with a smirk on his face you could see for a mile.

"Annoying, so there we have it you still see me as annoying"

But before she could continue Revan pulled her into his chest and placed his warm moist lips on hers as she feel into a trace of complete bliss, she had forgotten how much she loved to kiss her one and only lover the way his tongue traced her lips the sweet yet powerful sent that never seemed to dwindle from Revan. They stood in that embrace for what seemed like an eternity to her as Revan slowly pulled away.

"Soon my love but not now we have pressing issue to attend too" Revan Said as he placed his hands on Bastilla's face.

"Yes my love" Bastilla responded like a gity schoolgirl who had just been kissed by her first crush.

Revan and Bastilla pulled out there cloaks and attached some extra items to there belts and moved towards the ramp leading to Guil Teti's office. It was a small building the landing pad was twice the size of the office. Bastilla looked at the small building and sighed.

"Well I expected it to be much larger for a Mad Scientists lair"

Revan just chuckled and shook his head. As they reached the door a small arm with a droid eye popped out and blurted an series of beeps and unrecognizable speech pattern, Revan spoke first.

"I am Jedi Knight Revan and this is Jedi Master Shan we are here to see"

the droid cut Revan off with a scream, as if appearing out of thin air two old war droids came at them from both flanks. As quick as they had appeared Revan and Bastilla with a force assisted jump flew over to the two droids and with a quick slash with their light sabers ended the archaic droids before their photocepters could even register what had took place.

"Great this is just what I wanted to do, wait five years for my lover to return and go on a wild Corellian goose chase to destroy a mad scientist archaic droids" Bastilla said with her hands now on her hips.

All Revan could do was chuckle at the sight of Bastilla's frustration with him as she still couldn't understand why he has this ability to infuriate her to the point steam seemed to burst out of her ears.

"Jedi leave now I have nothing for you Republic dogs, I am tired of being harassed by your kind for my unorthodox thinking" Guil Teti said with much anger in his voice.

"Dr. Teti hear us out we are not here to harass you; we need your help"

Revan said in sincerity.

"Help! HELP! BANTHA POODOO, you're here to drive me further in to the unknown regions of space just like the last Jedi that was here".

"What! The Jedi are making you move? Why" Bastilla asked with increasing confusion growing on her face.

"Like you don't know MASTER JEDI" Guil hissed. " you and your so wise and I'm right your wrong council, YOU have pushed me out here, because of my unorthodox thinking is an endangerment to the Republic".

"That cant be I am a member of that council, and how dare you dishonor them with your lack of knowledge of"

But before Bastilla could finish Revan stepped in.

"ENOUGH" Revan said using the force to enhance his voice, "we don't have time for this petty bickering"

"Petty why you slim covered nurf Herder" Bastilla snapped.

"My love Please follow me lead" he said in a low tone. Revan said squezing her har gently.

Revan turned back to Guil Teti and sighed "We are here not to make you move further into unknown space but to ask for your assistance. You are the only one who can or is able to help us"

Guil Teti looked at Revan and Bastilla with distrust for a moment,

"Fine come inside it is about to rain and I doubt you can last long in the acid rain" Guil Teti said with irritation in his voice.

"Hurry you two I'm not going to wait forever". Guil Teti barked.

Once inside Guil Teti lead the two Jedi down a long flight of stairs to an Elevator door. Once in side the elevator it began its decent down, it seemed they had been in this thing for 15 minutes, then just as it had started it stopped and the door opened with a wine hiss sound. Guil Teti moved out of the elevator and walked over to a table .

"This is amazing Bastilla said how did…" Bastilla said after recovering from the sight of a massive lab underground.

"That is not important." Guil Teti Said.

"Master Jedi Can we get on with this, I am very busy and I need to get back to an experiment I am working on" Guil Teti said with a slight sigh.

Yes of course. Bastilla Replied. Revan and Bastilla sat down at the table, Revan began.

"Guil I have a proposal for you, I need you to refit my ship so that I can make a hyperspace jump in a Black hole so"

Guil Teti interrupted. "Yes I will help" Guil Teti said with such enthusiasm. "But first we need to prepare, I must have the schematics of your vessel and the name of the black hole you intend to use, oh also what is the purpose for this?" Guil Teti asked.

"That I can tell you, it would be safer on both our parts if only Bastilla and I know." Revan said taking a seat at the table.

"Understandable, you Jedi like your secrets or so I have been told." Guil Teti said standing and moving to his work bench to retrive his data pad."

Guil began typing on the data pad with unbeleivable speed, it almost sounded like he was try to play the drums on the data pad.

"Very well then, I will need you to go to Salbalta the capitol and pick up these parts we will need to refit your ship" Guil Teti said handing Revan data pad with a list of parts.

Revan looked over the list, you're joking right? Revan asked.

"No I am not Revan, you will have to completely rebuild your Hyper drive and the supporting components, they will all burn out after you make the jump to hyperspace."

All of a sudden the underground sirens began to sound, red and yellow lights flashed as the lights flickered.

What the…. Guil Teti hissed. Someone is attacking my landing pad."

Revan and Bastilla shed their robes and their lightsabers flew to their hands igniting with the all to familiar snap hiss, and the room filled with the yellow and azure glows form the light sabers as they waited for the two new comers now in the elevator.

The doors to the elevator opened and a rough booming voice said

"Put down your weapons Revan oh and who is this ah the Princess. The silver armor clad man said.

"Canderous what the hell are you doing here?" Revan said with a puzzled look on his face. "And who is this with you." Revan and Bastilla deactivated their weapons and looked at the figure that was obviously a Jedi with his cloak covering most of his face.

The cloaked figure pulled back his hood and said. "Its nice to see I can still hide my presence from you Revan." The Jedi spoke

Bastilla gasped, "Deval where have you been all this time, the council restored you as a Jedi Knight, after you defeted Kreia and the other two Sith Lords, and then you disappeared why?" Bastilla said with concern in her voice.

"He has been with Mandalore reuniting the Mandalorian clans as I asked before I left." Revan said.

"What you mean he knew where you where this whole time Revan?" Bastillas asked turning to face Revan.

"Well not exactly he knew just as much as you did I just gave give different orders than you and the droids." Revan said a smile forming on his face.

"You are impossible Revan, you know that."

"I try my love I do try." Revan said letting out a chuckle followed by Canderous and Deval.

Bastilla turned to Deval, "What was that explosion we felt?" Bastilla asked.

"Well it seems Princess you two had a little tail on your ship and landed right after you did, he planted explosives on your ship to get you when you took off from here but I fixed that." Canderous explained. "Rev before you go nuts Deval and I were able to recover your things and send the ship off on auto-piolt and then we came inside."

"I just have one question how in Sith's blood did you know about this?"

"Wel its kinda funny Deval and I were following up on a lead that said a Mandalorian had somehow found you in hyperspace and was planning on taking revenge on you, so we buged his ship and followed him around. He was quite resourceful I must admit."

"Just what in the hell is going on here?" Guil Teti barked.

"Forgive me Guil Teti this is Canderous Ordo or better know as Mandalore leader of the Mandalorians, and this is Deval Kines Jedi Knight, they are my closest and most trusted friends." Revan said.

"This is too much for me, I suggest we move to the lounge and eat something all this random activity has made me hungry." Guil Teti said moving to the other side of the rom and opening a door to the lounge.

Bastilla asked Revan "This Guil Teti is a strange character isn't he?"

"Yes he is Bas." Revan said putting his arm around her waist.

------------------------------------------------------------

I know a short one but this was hard to write the first time and even harder to get it to flow, thank god its over, well not just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Discussions**

Everyone listened in awe as Revan was Describing his visions, of a boy how his aura was like looking into a million suns and stars combined in one, and the defining effect he had over the force. It seemed to flow to the boy. Revan had gone on for hours about the boy and how he intended to bring him back and bring balance back to the force.

As Revan came to a close, Deval asked.

"What if the boy refuses to come with us Rev?"

"The boy doesn't have a choice he will come it is his destiny." Revan said smugly.

"You cant force him Revan. If the boy refuses and if he is as strong as your visions make him out to be, even the four of us wouldn't be able to stop him." Bastilla said firmly.

"What if your vision is wrong and the boy posses nothing Revan this will be all for nothing and we will all be lost in this other universe." Deval said in a questionable voice.

"We will not be lost; we will be able to return to this universe as long as you follow my instructions. I am preparing instructions for you in this data pad. Once you are in that universe you will have to find a black hole similar to the one you will use to reach this boy." Guil Teti said leaning back in his chair looking at the group.

"What are the chances we will find a similar black hole? Plus this has never been tried before how do we even know that this stunt will work Revan." Canderous spoke joining the discussion now.

"It has been tried before that is why we're here." Revan replied looking At Guil Teti now.

"Revan is right I conducted the first and second test of my design, it worked flawlessly." Guil Teti added.

Deval sighed. "I don't know Rev this is a big risk we are taking we are three of the most powerful Jedi left in the order is it wise for all of us to go? What if the Sith strike."

"What if you say? I am tired of what if's, we can go on for hours, days, month's what if'ing this. Action needs to be taken and no more what if's, if the Jedi and the Republic are to survive me must try. From what I seen in my visions, without this boy we will all perish." Revan said raising his voice slightly.

Guil Teti stood. "Enough discussions I agree with Revan we must act now, Deval and Bastilla can you go to Salbalta and pick up the parts and supplies needed. I must rest; I need time to let the discussion soak in."

"Very well then we will be back within the hour, when do you plan on leaving Revan?" Bastilla asked with a slight sigh.

"We will leave after you have returned and had a chance to rest." Revan replied.

Deval, and Bastilla stood from the table and made their way to the elevator to take the Ebon Hawk to Salbalta. As they boarded the Ebon Hawk Deval stopped and said,

"It is good to see you again Bas, I should have told you that I would disappear. But Canderous said it would be better if only Revan and we knew the plan." Deval said placing a hand on Bastilla shoulder.

"So you didn't trust me with this information that I'd tell the council?" Bastilla Snapped.

"No that's not it we trust you with everything we know and our lives, it is the rest of the council that we don't trust, Revan and I both had sensed it there is something afoot, almost an eerie presence that we felt the last time in their presence, surly you felt it Bas?" Deval asked.

"Yes I have felt it; the Dark side is slowly clouding everything. One thing I did feel though it was a very familiar presence. I can't explain it yet but I will find the answer." Bastilla said.

"Bas there is a Sith Lord on the Council he or she is influencing the council slowly to corrupt them." Deval said with concern forming in his speech.

"No it is not possible I would have sensed it." Bastilla said looking deep into Deval's eyes. Bas you are too close too them step back and look again let your feelings take you to him. Open your mind to the force." Deval said.

Bastilla sat down in the co-pilot seat and closed her eyes she seemed to be sleeping to Deval then her body started to shudder and she gasped.

"No it can't be it is impossible." Bastilla stood and almost fainted with her quick rise from the chair.

"Who is it Bas, tell me please." Deval asked.

"It is Master Toshie and Master Atris! How could I be so blinded she has slowly been turning the council, she never returned to the light and we let her back on the council!" Bastilla said with horror filling her voice.

"There is one more Bas but she is not one the council, Revan felt her presence within the temple." Deval spoke with uneasy words.

"Who else could it be Deval?" Bastilla asked with frown forming on her face.

"Kreia." was all he said.

"Kriea? she died on Malachor V, you killed her Deval." Bastilla snapped.

"Yes I did but she was able to preserve her essence somehow and move it to the temple and twist and turn Artis back, and teach her the ways of Sith Alchemy. She has been in control ever since then Bas before you became a Master." Deval said.

"This is not good we need to hurry who knows what they have put into motion now that I am gone." Bastilla said.

"We will deal with them when the force tells us to Bas. If Revan is right this war will be over and we will finally be able to relax." Deval Said.

You are right we must wait; if we act too soon it will be the Mardalorian wars all over again. Bastilla said with a sigh escaping her.

The Ebon Hawk landed without incident at Salbalta landing platform. Bastilla and Deval locked down the Ebon Hawk, when Bastilla heard a familiar clanking noise behind her when she heard an all too familiar and frustrating driods voice.

"Gleeful Statement: I see the Jedi Princess Meatbag has returned to her Master."

But before HK-47 could continue Bastilla had sent a force push to HK sending him down the corridor of the Hawk.

"I can't believe you kept that insane droid Deval." Bastilla said with an irritation in her voice.

Deval just laughed out loud as Bastilla cocked her hip out and placing her hands on her hips, it was her trade mark when she disapproved of someone in the crew mostly towards Revan but others have receive the same at one point or another during their travels.

"Threat: Try that again Jedi Princess Meatbag and Master will be cleaning you up for a month." HK said.

Again Bastilla became furious and stormed out of the Ebon Hawk. Deval trying to recover form what had just transpired and telling HK

"You still have it HK." Laughing till he caught up with Bastilla.

As Deval reached the side of Bastilla she turned her head slightly and said.

"How is it that a droid and Revan are the only ones to infuriate me to the point I loose control?

"You let them get to you and that is why they do it. They love to get a rise out of you, plus I think it's what keeps Revan sane." Deval said with a devious grin forming, not seeing Bastilla's Elbow move for his ribs.

"OUCH that hurts you know, so violent." Deval whined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Revan what is the plan going to be if this boy refuses to come with us? Canderous asked.

"My friend if he can't see that his destiny is to save the galaxy then I guess we will have to bring him back against his will." Revan replied.

"You know this will take us to a place we should not go. We know nothing of this boy or how he was raised." Canderous said in his usual cold tone.

Revan stood there looking at his friend for a moment. "My friend, trust in the force this boy is pure of heart and he will join us without a second thought. He will bring order back. Once more we will have piece for thousands of years unless the council make's a mess of things again." Revan said coldly.

"How is that my friend?" Canderous asked with curiosity.

"It's a long story my friend but here's the short version. Around the time of the first schism a group of Jedi discovered the dark side but at that time there was no dark side just the force. When the Jedi Masters expelled the group for their beliefs a rift was created in the force forming the "Light Side" and the "Dark Side" all because the council was blind to see that the force does not corrupt individuals, it is the individuals who corrupt themselves. And thus the prophecy of the Chosen One was born, the one who will bring the force back into balance and repair the schism of so long ago." Revan told Canderous.

"Are you telling me for the past twenty-five millennia it is the Jedi's fault for all the wars, countless life being lost? Because of a small group who though different from the rest?" Canderous said in a tone that sent shivers down Revan's spine.

Revan let out a sigh and replied to Canderous. "In short yes my friend the Jedi is at fault, their failure to listen and failures to adapt are in part, but the outcast Jedi from long ago share in this blame as well, their lust for revenge on the Jedi as kept this rift open."

"So it is true the Jedi and the Sith are in fact one and the same." Canderous replied.

Yes my friend both the Jedi and Sith's lust to destroy each other has done nothing but open the rift further. That is why we need to find this boy he is the key to end all this."

"The key to what?" Bastilla asked with a confused look about her.

"I was giving Canderous a brief history lesson as to why the boy is so important." Revan spoke with the confidence.

"And you didn't fall asleep Canderous?" Bastilla giggled a little at the look on Revan's face when she made the comment.

"I'm sorry my love it's just you preach so much it all sounds the same after a time." as Bastilla hugged Revan as to reassure him his speech's were indeed welcome.

"Ah I see you have returned, is everything in order?" Guil Teti asked.

"Yes it is we have everything from your list and a little more". Deval said setting down the data pad on the desk.

"Proud Statement: It is most wonderful to see you again Master I had thought you had forgotten about me."

"My dear HK how could I ever forget my most prized creation." Revan said with a huge smile across his face as he placed his hand on HK's metal shoulder.

"Ok Revan now that the reunion is over I suggest we get on board the Hawk and depart for Serenno, it is a 5 day trip we can rest on the Hawk." Bastilla said as she glared at HK and Revan reminiscing.

"Serenno? Why are we going there? Isn't their a black hole closer? Deval asked a little puzzled.

"Yes there is but it does not have the right properties for us to use. Now let's get moving we have a lot to do before the jump." Revan said.

The group boarded the Ebon Hawk and prepared for the five day travel head of them, something didn't sit right with Revan he was beginning to get nervous, thinking to himself. "_What if the others were right what if the boy does refuse_?"

Just as quickly as the though had entered his mind he let it drift out, laying down on his bunk in the crew quarters. Revan was tired for the past 5 years He had hunted down any information on the True Sith getting nowhere closer than when he had started. Till he came across the holocron telling him how he could find the Chosen One, as he continued to think of his travels he dosed off in to a heavy sleep.

Revan awoke to a warm gentle hand on his face it was one that did not startle him she could always sneak up on him her presence was never a threat to him, always comforting and loving, even when he had infuriated her to the point he thought shed run him through with her saber. She slowly leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Rest my love you will need it." Bastilla said as she started to stand but a strong but gentle hand stopped her pulling her down into his embrace and feeling his warm moist lips on hers, she whimpered as his hands traced her curves with the softest touch. Oh how she marveled at how a man, a warrior could be so gentle, so loving unconditionally. Bastilla finally gave in letting her arms wrap around Revan still able to feel his bulging muscles through his robes.

The crew could hear the moans coming from Revan and Bastilla's quarters even through the new thicker durasteel doors. They all smiled knowing all to well that it had been five years without each other and now was their time to catch up on things long missed.

After what seemed a lifetime Revan fell back into the bed exhausted, Bastilla slowly laid down next to him, sliding up next to his firm and sweaty body, slightly rubbing his most sensitive area. Revan moaned please Bas it's really sensitive. All Bastilla could do was giggle at the thought, as they lay there drifting into a blissful sleep well deserved.

Revan and Bastilla entered the main hold of the Hawk surprised to see all of the Hawks crew up and in conversation.

"Shouldn't you all be resting?" Revan asked.

Well if you must know Rev you and your princess have been sleeping for a whole day now." Canderous said with that old grin of his.

Bastilla turned a deep shade of red from Canderous' statement. Revan chuckled a bit to the comment as he thanked T3 for bringing him and Bastilla a cup of caffa, then said.

"Holy sith spit T3?" he bellowed not realizing he had spilled his caffa all over Bastilla, as he bent down to the little droid.

"It is good to see you T3, how was your journey with Deval?" Revan asked

T3 begin an excited series of beeps and boops.

"Well that is interesting T3 I am proud of you, you have come a long way my friend." Revan told T3.

T3 beeped faster and louder to the praise from his master.

"Irritated Statement: Master are you not proud of me, have you again forgotten your prized assassin droid?" HK said with what sounded like his core breaking.

"Of course not HK I couldn't be more proud of you too, but of you are without a doubt the best set of droids a man could have." Revan said praising his droids.

"When is our ETA to Serenno?" Bastilla asked coming from her quarters with fresh robes on.

"We should be arriving in about 23 hour Bas." Deval replied.

"Hey Deval how rusty is your form VII?" Revan asked with a devious smile.

"What now?" Deval whined.

"Yes now, I'm a little rusty I need some practice."

"Oh sure you do, you just want to beat up on me for a while."

Revan chuckled "Come on Deval I'll play nice I swear." Revan said with his hands behind his back with one set of fingers crossed.

"You know I can sense you fingers crossed." Deval said while putting the ship under the computers control for the moment.

"All the better you can my friend." Revan replied with a devilish smile on his face growing big by the second.

It seem like hours had passed since Revan and Deval started dueling in the garage of the Ebon Hawk. Finally the two men appeared drenched in sweet, with singes on their robes. Both men had gotten too close several times, it was a good idea that Revan suggested that they turn down their light sabers power setting to training level. Bastilla saw the several singes had burned through the robes right to the skin. All she could do was shake her head and get some kelto packs from the med bay and give them to Revan and Deval.

"You two are crazy." Bastilla said with a disapproving tone.

"Bas you know we train harder than anyone else plus we turned down the settings to training level." Deval said waiting for the on slot that would come from his reply.

"Deval don't even try to justify actions you both know you are the only two to master all of the forms; there is no need for it. There is a difference between training and trying to kill each other. Bastilla Snapped.

"My love I only train one way, to kill my opponent. You know that, it will never change. How else will I be prepared to fight the True Sith?"

Before Bastilla could retort, the com link came to life.

"Everyone we are here strap your selves in, Rev, Dev join me in the cockpit Canderous out."

"We are ready the Navi computer is tired into the hull sensors it will make the jump just before the ship is crushed and ripped apart."

Ready when you are old man." Revan said taking his seat next to Deval.

The Ebon Hawk began to shake and vibrate as it screamed to the center of the black hole. A computers voice came over the Hawk

"**Ten seconds to hyperspace jump nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, jump."**

The crew watched from the cockpit darkness filled the cabin not even the lights from the consoles could light the cabin. Everything went silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Boy**

It was an early Sunday morning; the sun had just breached the hilltops surrounding the small town. The wind slightly blowing, just enough to carry the sent of spring flowers through the air, the birds began their morning song announcing they had awaken once again to fill the air with melodies only they could understand. It was peaceful in this town, small and tranquil, its residence began their morning just like any other day. On the outskirts of this town a family was raising to the smell of cooking from the kitchen. The aroma of omelets, hash browns, and caribou sausage filled the house. An older man was sitting in his chair reading the local new paper delivered that morning drinking coffee with a splash of fresh cream.

"John is Chad and Riley up yet" the mother asked, her voice soft and warm.

"I believe they went down to the river, fishing for some trout for lunch" said the father. his voice was deep, and rough.

" I swear those to boys all they do is fish, what is so appealing about it John? They are so slimy and smelly." Maggie said.

"I suppose it brings them serenity, it calms them, don't you remember the sounds the smells of the river flowing by, the birds chirping, the smell of the fireweed growing along the banks, it is beautiful my love. Just as your are when you are knitting a new blanket, the small tings and taps of your needles as the touch for a brief second, to pull more rolled cloth together, the background music you play, soft and mild. It is no different than that for them than it is for you" John said he was always good with describing every aspect as if it was a dream so vivid so real when he spoke.

As soon as John had finished they could hear laughter and yelling, "That's my fish Chad give it back now," Riley screamed.

"I don't think so bro, you might have hooked it but I reeled it in" Chad said.

" I'm going to tell Mom on you, you're going to be in big trouble" Riley screamed again.

"Fine go tell mom, you're such a Mamma's boy you know that." Chad replied taunting his brother.

"I am not a Momma's boy, stop saying that" Riley snapped as he tried to grad the large trout out of Chad's iron grip.

John just chuckled from his chair, ah how he loved to hear them tease and taunt each other, it reminded him of his brothers how they used to do the very same thing every time they went to the river and fished.

"John just don't sit there and let that continue, go out there and stop them before they start to wrestle and get their clothes all dirty again, you know how hard it is to get that fish smell out of their clothes" Maggie said crossing her arms glaring at her husband.

John looked up from his paper, and could see the frustration on her face, to his non-action, to her request.

"JOHN" she snapped as she tapped him on the head with her spat chula.

"Ok ok I'm going" John replied shaking his head.

As John stepped onto the back porch it was too late, Riley was able to trip his brother, as they tossed and rolled around on the ground both of them trying to reach the trout a couple of feet from them, they were having a hard time getting back to their feet the slippery grass was preventing them their feet just slid out from underneath them. They were covered in mud and grass stains covered their clothes. John yelled at the boys.

"Enough you too, your mother is going to be furious with you two, look at you you're all dirty" John said trying not to let his chuckle out.

They stopped and stood, "sorry father, we were just playing around." Chad said with his arms behind his back twisting his toe in the grass.

"Go on go get cleaned up breakfast its almost ready. After breakfast go clean the fish and give it to your mother so she can start to prepare it for lunch." John said as a small grin formed on his face. It brought back such fond memories of his brothers when he looked at his children.

The boys did as they were told but their father forgot to tell them to strip to their underwear before entering the house. Just as the boys entered the house he could hear his wife.

" No you little, get back out side you know better than to come into the house like that" Maggie screamed that turned into a hiss. "What am I going to do with you two, oh look what you did to the new carpet, it going to take me hours to get the mud out" Maggie wined.

After the boys had clean themselves up, they joined their parents at the table, an started to eat, John looked at his boys and thought what fine men those two are going to be. He was so proud of them, even though they were fifteen and fourteen, only ten months apart, he knew deep down they were destine for greatness.

Chad stopped eating and looked at his father. "Dad are we still going to the mountain tomorrow" he asked with joy filling his words.

"We most certainly are, the salmon run should be good this time of the year" he replied dipping his toast in the egg yoke.

"How long will you three but up their for John I need some help with the garden" Maggie asked.

"I suppose for a couple a days, no more than 3 I guess" John said his voice muffled by the piece of toast has been chewing.

--------------------------------------------

On the Ebon Hawk, the crew was preparing their gear for this planet they had noticed a very limited technology, and transportation would be hard, they need to find a landing zone that would not allow the local populous to see or find the Ebon Hawk. They didn't want to scare the people of this simple world. If they were discovered it would has tremendous effects that would change this world forever.

"Hey Rev I found a spot on the northern hemisphere that should keep the Ebon Hawk from being discovered, there is a little settlement about five clicks north of it where we can set down and make base camp" Canderous said over the com of the Hawk.

"Very well" Revan replied in his com unit. Packing his day bag.

The Ebon Hawk came down into the atmosphere over the northern continent, Bastilla was now in the cockpit sitting next to Canderous looking in awe at how beautiful this planet was more so than Alderaan and Dantooine put together.

"Look at his planet Canderous, it is magnificent, its beauty is unmatched" Bastilla said in awe"

"Yes it is my love, what else did you expect, it is the boy he draws the force here that magnifies the force on this world" Revan spoke as he entered the cockpit.

Just as Revan had entered the cockpit Canderous hit some keys and pulled back on the controls to land the Hawk in a small opening in the ceiling of the forest. The Hawks engines wined down as Canderous lowered the ramp and the crew began to off load the supplies and gear needed.

Excited Statement: Master will there be Meat bags to blast on this world, I will so much like to test my new assignation protocols on this new world.

"No HK there will be no need for that here, we have no enemies here, guard the ship, you are not to kill anything here, if something boards the Hawk you are to subdue and hold them till we return, is that understood" Revan said in a firm tone.

Disappointed Statement: As you wish Master. As HK walked back on to the Hawk.

It was still early afternoon; the crew had just finished setting up camp, and the perimeter alarms to sound if anyone discovered the Hawk. Revan was looking at a map of the area there was a river close by, with a small plateau over looking the valley.

"Bas lets go scout the area before night fall, I want to see if this plateau gives us a good view of the river, I can feel it, he has been here many times, but there is something else as well" Revan said rubbing the bottom of his chin.

" What is it Revan?" Bastilla looked at him confused.

"There is two of them Bas, I cant believe I didn't see it before, it was two boys one slightly older than the other. Brothers, and both of them have the same aura" Revan said grabbing his daypack.

"Two of them, are you sure Revan?" Bastilla said stopping what she was doing staring intently at Revan as he put his daypack on.

"Yes I am sure of it now, these boys their presence even the after effect of them being here is overwhelming cant you feel it?" Revan said.

"I can feel two strong echo's, but that is it not what you are describing." Bas replied putting on her day pack.

It took Bastilla and Revan about half and hour to reach the plateau, the mountain terrain was steep and shot almost strait up, as they reached the edge of the plateau they could see a trail that led to a small camp site, with a dock leading out over the river. Revan and Bastilla stood in awe, the sight and smells where intoxicating, they marveled over how these to boys presence had enhanced the life in this valley lush green grass and shrubs thick and flush, with pine and birch trees almost chocking off the valley reaching forty meters high in some areas. Even the animals in the area where affected, large and docile creatures grassing on the lush grass growing along the river. Revan could tell that the boys spent much of their time here.

"Revan I could spend and entire lifetime her and not have a worry in the world, it is breath taking, such peace and harmony. How is it they don't know of their powers?"

"Bas this world, this universe is still young I presume, in time perhaps they will discover the force" Revan said as he wrapped his arms around Bastilla and took in her sent.

Everything about her was augmented in this place, her presence in the force had nearly doubled. The force flowed with such ease here, he was surprised that his presence had nearly tripled, the force was surging through him. The two Jedi looked on for hours waiting for the sun to set. As the sun dipped below the horizon Revan place a kiss on Bastilla's neck.

"Come, my love we have been gone far too long, in the morning we will return." Revan said standing to help Bastilla up.

Bastilla and Revan walked slowly down the path taking in everything, enjoying the serenity the force had over this place, no evil was sensed anywhere not even in the carnivorous animals as the stalked their prey. Deval looked up from his tray of T-rations as Revan and Bastilla walked back into camp.

"Hey you two lovebirds, took you long enough to scout out the area" emphasizing the 'scout out the area' as to imply that Revan and Bastilla had made love on top of the plateau. Bastilla just glared at Deval as she strolled onto the Hawk.

"Dev can you feel it, the force it is so pure" Revan asked as he sat next to his friend. "Yes I can, I cant feel the dark side even if I wanted to, it is strange there is no dark side Rev" Deval said looking intently at the small fire crackling and popping.

"I know Dev this is how the force should be, how it was meant to be, not divided, this is what it is like to feel the force as a whole" Revan said gesturing to their surroundings.

"Revan we can not fail, we must bring those boys back with us" Deval said with a new determination in his voice.

"Yes my friend we can not fail, after this threat is dealt with, the order must be rebuilt from the ground up, or this will be all for nothing, if the council can not see their flaws in the teachings they provide" Revan said sighing.

"I fear this will be all for nothing Rev, I can feel it, the council is too stubborn, I also fear that the council will see these boys as a treat and of the dark side and try to destroy them" Deval said letting out a huge sigh.

"The council will be fools to attempt it, the boys would destroy the council, I can feel the bond they have, the older one is very protective of the other, and would stop at nothing to ensure his safety and vise versa for the younger one. We have to tread carefully her my friend when we find them, if they perceive us as a threat I feel our time will come to an end. I will not engage these boys it would be futile" Revan said with contempt easing into an uneasy tone shifting in his seat.

"We must trust in the force my friend, not all is lost" Deval said standing and moving to the fire to retrieve his caffa.

All Revan said was "yet." and walked off to the Hawk to get some rest.

Deval stared at the stars, wondering if they should even return to their universe, "_maybe we should just stay here start over, perhaps it's too late to save our universe"._ Deval thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------

The boys where helping their mother clear the table, their father was out on the front porch smoking his pipe, the aroma from the tobacco drifted back into the house giving it a sweat and pleasant fragrance, filling the whole house.

"Chad when your done helping your mother come out and join me." John said looking at the stars.

"Yes father." Chad replied.

After a few minutes finishing up the dishes and putting the food back in the refrigerator, Chad walked out onto the front porch where father is sitting in an old rocking chair.

"Look at the night sky son isn't marvelous how the northern lights dance across the sky," his father asked.

"Yes it is father" the boy replied standing next to his father as blue, green, red, pink, and yellow steaks danced and weaved across the atmosphere, in a beautiful combination of colors changing and crossing in so many random shapes and sizes. Several moments later Maggie and Riley joined them with hot tea and chocolate, as they watched the sky come alive for hours. Maggie was sitting on her husbands lap, his arms wrapped snugly around her, she whispered to him

"I want to stay in this moment forever John I don't want it to end"

"As do I my love as do I," John said placing a kiss on her neck.

She sighed ever so softly, and looked to her to boys, fast asleep leaning on each other, she thought most boys would have pushed the other away, but not hers, they might have there squabbles now and then, but hers were different, when they where apart you could see the effects on them, it was obvious they had a special bond that one had they would always be inseparable.

"John she whispered, look" John looked over at his boys a tear forming, he sighed and thought _I am the luckiest guy in the world to have such a loving family_. He kissed his wife again. "Come dear it's time for bed, we have an early day tomorrow." He said softly in her ear.

They both rose and each picked up one of the boys and carried them to their bedroom. After tucking them in Maggie smiled at her boys thinking this _is it what she had hoped for all those years growing up to have a family like this_. John and Maggie finished closing the house for the night and made their way to the bedroom, falling to the bed embracing each other and they began their nightly routine, showing their unconditional love for each other, but they weren't the only couple giving each other their unconditional love. Revan and Bastilla had been engaging each other for the past two hours, keeping the rest of the ship awake with their moans and the occasional scream could be heard. Deval chuckled in his rack, thinking to himself _it's going to be a long night._

---------------------------------

It was morning, and the crew of the Ebon Hawk was beginning to stir, Revan and Bastilla held each other as they watched the sun rise, as the sun and small fire warmed their bodies.

Bastilla sighed, "Revan would it be possible to return to this world" She asked leaning hear head against Revan's chest.

"It is possible, why do you ask" Revan spoke a little confused as to why Bas would want to return.

"I want to raise a family here, teach our children, to have them experience the force as it is here to grow old here with you my love" Bastilla said in a soft loving tone.

"Do you want to leave the order Bas? Are you sure this is what you want?" Revan asked.

"Yes it is, I have grown tired of the order. after this is over I want to return here and live my life as a regular person, not having to worry about when and if the Sith will rise and try to destroy all that we had fought for, to live in harmony with the life around me to be at peace"

"If that is what you want my dear, then it will be so, I will go where ever you travel, always at your side" Revan said as they looked on to the horizon dreaming about their life together on this world, picturing their children.

----------------------------------

The Harper house was alive with excitement, the boys loved it, when they went to the mountain with their father. The discussions they had, to the games they would play from who could catch and release the most fish, to see who could get to the top of the plateau first was just several of the things they did on the mountain. Chad and Riley had been ready with their packs since yesterday when their father told them they are going to the mountain for a couple of days. Still waiting for their father to hurry up with his. Maggie giggled at her boys who where trying to wait patently for their father, but to no avail they couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting into their parents room yelling and screaming

"Come on dad lets go, we've been ready since yesterday." Chad and Riley said in unison.

"Ok boys give me a couple of minutes and we'll head out, go make sure you have everything, your mother be down in a bit to make sure you have everything." John said.

Both the boys nodded and tore off down the stairs to gather their things and wait for their mother. Maggie was always amazed at how fast her boys moved when they where headed up to the lake, they had always moved with such speed and intensity with their general tasks, but when it involved them and their father headed to the mountain it was twice as fast, nothing could stop them when they set their mind on going to the mountain, not even her. She had never been up on the mountain, and always wondered what was it that enthralled them so much, she wished she could join them but she knew it was their place and they would invite her when the time was right, little did she know what her husband had planned for her. She had asked why he was packing two day packs, he told her just incase they had to stay longer he wanted to be prepare for anything. That didn't surprise her, John was always over prepared if there was such a thing. As John came down the stairs, with both packs in hand, his wife looked at him oddly.

"What is that look for and why do you have my coat, it wont fit you" she said still taken back and dumbfounded.

"My dear wife it is time you came with us, I want you with us. No more leaving you behind."

A tear formed in Maggie's eye she had dreamed of this day when she would be invited. John walked over to her and brushed the tear from her cheek, and whispered

"I seen the look on your face when I told the boys we where going to the mountain, and vowed from that day forth, I would never leave you behind again" John said bringing Maggie into a strong embrace.

Another tear formed at the end of his words, it brought her immense joy that her husband had noticed her want to go with them. As the family gathered their things and locked down the house, and headed towards the trail that would lead them to the small camp ground by the river where the fate of their sons and another universe was on a course for destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The River**

The Harper family arrived at the river an hour after sun rise, the boys and John had finished setting up camp, Maggie was collecting wood for the fire to start breakfast. Chad and Riley where sitting at the end of the dock dangling their feet in the cool water. Riley turned around and looked at his father with a devious grin, his father nodded in approval, but before Riley could act on pushing his brother in the river, Chad had already made his move, pushing Riley in, and standing on the dock.

"I know you all to well little brother, that trick has never worked, why do you still try," Chad asked with the same devious grin his brother had before.

"One day I'll get you, you just wait and see" Riley snapped.

Chad hadn't noticed his father get up and walk towards him, all of a sudden he was lifted and tossed in to the river as well, Chad came back up with shock across his face, and he never saw it coming, as Riley burst out into laughter.

The boys continued playing, jumping off the dock attempting to do flips and cannon balls, trying to see who could make the bigger splash, teasing and taunting the other. John and Maggie just watched and laughed when one would get frustrated and drag the other under and have a underwater wrestling match, both coming up gasping for breath, neither parent was worried about them drowning they would both break to come up for air and start the process all over again.

After an hour or so Maggie called the boys out of the water breakfast was ready, she had prepared poached eggs with a side of potato wedges lightly seasoned with her special herbs and spices the boys loved. After breakfast John and the boys where fishing to see who could catch and release the most fish, not noticing the two figures watching them from the plateau. Maggie had noticed Chad look up several times to the plateau, and stare at it, with peculiar look on his face. She couldn't get it out of her head.

"Chad why do you keep looking up at the ladies view" Maggie asked in somewhat of a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure mother. It's strange I feel like its calling to me" Chad replied in mysterious tone.

"As do I mother" Riley speaking up now he wasn't sure of what it was but never thought twice about it till his mother asked Chad about it.

"I know what it is the boys want to run the ridge, to see if they can beat their old man to the top," John said in a champion like voice.

"Your on dad I'm gonna beat you this time" Chad said dropping his fishing pole in a dead sprint towards the plateau. Riley and John followed suit trying to keep up with Chad. Chad had been coming up to the river twice a week secretly, running up and down the path to the Ladies view till his legs gave out from exhaustion it paid off. Chad was now about four hundred meters up the mountain with Riley close on his heals about twenty meters behind, with their father falling back more and more as the grade of the mountain increased. Chad had looked back to see his brother hot on his tail and his father loosing speed.

"Come on dad is that all you got" Chad yelled.

Revan and Deval hadn't noticed the three take off up the mountain, when they looked again all they could she was the mother picking up the fishing poles and putting them back in their cases.

"That's strange where did they go?" Deval asked

"I don't know, maybe they went up around the bend of the river" Revan replied.

It was about a thousand meters to the top, Chad was well past three quarters of the way up, as well as Riley, their father had stopped to catch his breath, and he was out of shape. He said to himself "it's amazing those boys are still going," he was in awe at how fast Chad had taken off up the path, but more surprised that Riley was equally as fast only behind cause of Chad's slight head start.

Suddenly Revan felt a ripple in the force turning over to see Chad breathing heavy and staring at him intently with much confusion on his face. Just as Chad was about to speak Riley rounded the last corner and came to a sliding stop.

"What the" was all that came out of Riley's mouth

"Stay back Riley," Chad told his brother "Who in the hell are you" Chad asked in a demanding voice. "Were you watching us?" Chad said glancing down towards the campsite before Revan or Deval could reply.

"What cat got your tongue stranger" Riley hissed.

"I am sorry son" Revan replied but before Revan could finish Chad cut him off.

"I am not your son mister, I'll ask again who are you and why where you watching us" Chad snapped with more anger in his vice now.

"I am Revan and this is my friend Deval."

"Boys back away from them" John said moving in front of them. But Chad and Riley moved up next to their father taking up opposite flanks

"Who are you and why are you spying on my family, I'll only ask you once, and it better be a darn good reason" John said in an deep angry tone that sent shivers down Revan and Devals spine. As they could tell his adrenalin was pumping making the large man twice as strong, as to this possible threat to his family.

Revan introduced himself and Deval and started to explain what their intentions where, Revan paused and let out a long sigh. "You'll never believe me"

"Try me mister" is all that John said.

Revan stated he was a Jedi Knight as well as Deval and another member of his group was a master, that they have traveled from another universe to seek the help of two boys with immense power in the force, and how the force from their universe was unbalanced. John stared at the two men in strange clothes; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and where they serious or just plan crazy he thought to himself.

After a moment John let out a small sigh. "You expect me to believe that"

John turned around and looked at his two boys, "well boys what do you think"

"Give them a chance to explain dad I feel they are telling the truth" both boys gave similar responses.

"I still don't believe you. How could you be from another universe? You not making any sense." John said.

"If you would, I can show you proof we are not from this universe. We have ship that we came in, you have my word as a Jedi I will not harm you or your family members." Revan said extending his arm to shake Johns' hand.

John reach forward and grabbed Revan's hand and squeezed firmly "I don't know what a 'Jedi' is, I will go with you my boys will not come with us is that understood."

"Yes sir it is. Follow me please." Revan said turning on his heel towards the Hawk.

"Boys go back to the camp I wont be long." John said looking over his shoulders.

"Dad you're not going alone. We are going with you." Chad said firmly crossing his arms in defiance.

John stopped and turned around. "Chad do as I say; go back to camp." John said placing his hands on his hips."

"No father if you make us go back to camp we'll just stop out of sight and then circle around to the clearing, it the only place around here they could have landed."

John let out a sigh it was pointless for him to keep this up, Chad was right it was the only place a ship could land, plus Chad and Riley's knowledge of this area was only second to his own.

"Fine you can come with me but Riley I want to you go to your mother, if anything happens get yourself and her to the constable's office. Do you understand me?"

Riley didn't put up a fight he knew how important this was to his father and would not disobey. "Yes father I do, please be careful dad."

John walked over to his youngest son and gave him a big hug and whispered into his ear. "Thank you son, I am so proud of you, now go take care of your mother we will be back soon." John broke the embrace and smiled at his youngest son. Then turned and headed to where Revan and Deval were waiting.

Not much was talked about on the trail to where the Hawk was, as they entered the clearing John and Chad both stopped and stare intently at the ship before them it was amazing Revan hadn't lied to them. Both looked on for several minutes, Revan gave them the time they needed to let this all soak in. Soon Revan interrupted their memorized state and leads them to the camp site and offer them some chairs as he called the crew out. He introduce the crew first Bastilla as his life partner, Deval again as his most trusted general and friend, Canderous as the same, and the droids, which Chad took an interest to HK-47. After several hours the sun was about an hour and half from setting John got up and spoke.

"Well Revan I can see you are a trust worthy Man and a Man of your word, But Chad and I must be getting back to camp my wife must be worried to death about us." John said.

"I understand John I am glad that you came here and gave us a chance to explain our selves more."

"Well I'm till not sure on this whole 'Chosen thing you spoke of earlier but I guess we will see what you are talking about tomorrow." John replied.

"Yes I will see you tomorrow, may the force be with you." Revan said shaking Johns hand.

"Umm. Yeah, have a good one." Is all John could say.

With the pleasantries over with Chad and John made there way back to camp. As the two entered camp Maggie's rose from her chair and sighed

"You had me worried to death John, Riley wouldn't tell me a thing he just climbed a tree and said he had to be a look out."

"I am sorry dear I will explain everything that went on." John said taking Maggie's hand in his. They walked to the edge of the river. And John told her of the newcomers on the mountain.

After about twenty minutes of John explaining Maggie finally spoke up. "Did you hit you head?" Maggie asked feeling around Johns head for bumps or soft spots.

"No I didn't, I'm serious they will come here tomorrow." John said taking Maggie's hands in his bringing them up to his lip to kiss them. "Come it time for dinner and then bed."

Maggie and John stood and made the way back to camp; when they got there Chad was sharing the same tale as John had just told her.

"You're joshing me right?" Riley asked.

"No I'm not it was amazing they are coming here tomorrow."

"Cool, I can't wait." Riley said.

"Cant wait for what?" John asked.

"For tomorrow when…What was there names again Chad?" Riley said looking at Chad.

"Revan, Deval and Bastilla." Chad replied.

"Yeah right for them to come tomorrow.

Maggie giggled at your son he was so enthused to meet these strangers; it was odd he was always the first to shy away from strangers before. But she would see in the morning if he had become less shy.

The family sat around the camp fire and began dinner, soon their bellies were full and they made their way to the tents.

---------------------------------------------------------

Morning broke the same as it always did in the mountains, the sun ever so slowly lighting the valley, it was about eight in the morning it was still chilly outside and Chad and Riley were reluctant to get out, but even the cold couldn't keep their stomach's at bay the smell of breakfast their mother was making was driving their stomach's crazy. Finally not fighting it anymore the boys started to get dressed in side their sleeping bags and soon made their way to the fire.

"Ah there are my angels, how did you slept?" Maggie asked.

"Chad and Riley replied in a tired unison "good."

"Good, I hope you to are hungry, I made flap jacks, eggs and a side of bacon. Oh I almost forgot your father brought the Honey-suckle jam with him."

"Nice I love that stuff." Riley said becoming more awake.

Soon John had returned to camp, he had left early to go get Revan and his team, they had a new addition, Canderous was invited by John to come join at first Canderous denied the offer, but caved in after it was obvious that John wasn't going to take no for answer.

Maggie looked up from her cooking and saw the group enter camp and spoke "Who are our guests John"?

John let out a sigh "These are the people I was telling you about last night, they want to take the boys and save their galaxy."

Maggie let out a small laugh, "ok John I was being serious"

"So am I my Love. Maggie's face went pale when John said he was being serious, she slowly sat back in her seat looking intently at the new comers.

"No they can not take the boys John, you agreed to this" she snapped.

"No I did not agree to this, not yet"

"Not yet" she snapped.

Ma'am, let us explain, after we have explained, I will leave the choice to you and your family I will not take your boys, from you unwillingly"

Maggie let out a slur of cuss words "You are crazy if you think I'm going to even think about this."

"Maggie, this is beyond us. Just listen and keep an open mind. From what Revan told and showed me yesterday it's the truth and they need help."

"Fine John only because it is you asking."

Revan told the history of the Jedi from how they are selfless and only care about others, and where the Sith are selfish and only seek power, how the way of the Sith is death and destruction, how the Jedi have been fighting a loosing battle, yes they had driven back the Sith many times he explained, but the Sith are relentless, and will stop at nothing to wipe out all Jedi and there culture.

Chad interrupted "if the Sith seek to end your existence, do you wish to wipe them out as they do you?"

"Every time we encounter a Sith or Dark Jedi we attempt to bring them back to the light" Revan replied. "We try but more often than not we fail our brothers or sisters, and that failure is why we are seeking you two" Revan began the prophecy of the Chosen One and how he was to bring an end to the Sith and restore balance to the force.

"So the Chosen One is to destroy the Sith" Riley asked

No the Chosen One will not destroy the Sith he will bring our brothers and sisters home when that is done the force will balance out. The path of the chosen one is hard he will have to do battle with some but he has the ability to guide their spirit back to the light.

Revan explained how not all will come back to the light as long as they live but that is not where the chosen one's path ends he must bring all of them back even the one from twenty five millennia ago. The Harpers looked at him in awe. Chad interrupted

"So this war between the Jedi and Sith has lasted twenty five thousand years? How do you expect us to restore your galaxy, we know nothing of your culture, it will take far too long to learn"

"That is not true Chad, we can teach how to open yourself to the force, it is there in you and your brother, and you only need the tools to unlock it."

John stood "Show me this force and I mean all of it, even the dark side"

Revan sighed, "you do not want to see the dark side John"

"Show me now or leave" John demanded.

Revan sighed again but complied with John's request. Revan moved away from the group a bit, he began with little things picking up rocks moving them slowly, then more rapid. He let the rocks down and walked over to a dying plant and brought the life back to it as its yellow wilted leaves returned to a lush beautiful green, and then killed the plant taking all of its life force, reducing the plant to a dark brown signifying its death. Revan stopped his display, and told of how this was just a small sample of what the force is, and prepared the others, of the horror they where about to see.

Revan lifted his hand in the direction of a small deer as it drank from the river and sent a bolt of lightning to the animal, not enough to kill it but just enough for the animal to collapse. After the short burst of lightening he lifted the deer through the force bringing the animal over the river to his side he knelt next to the animal and began to heal the damage he had caused. The animal stood trotting off into the woods.

Revan turned to see the shock of what he had just done on everyone's faces even Deval's, how the anger flowed off of the too boys at what they had just witnessed, but it slowly faded when they meet the gaze of Revan's eyes and they could see he was still shedding tears. The boys stood and looked at each other, walking slowly over to Revan, both of them taking one of his hands.

"Was it necessary to show us that" Chad said looking deep into Revan's eyes.

"It was, I did not want to harm anyone or thing again, but you and your brother needed to see the effects of the dark side." Revan knew that by showing the dark side to the boys was dangerous, if they both fell to the dark side all would be lost forever they would never return to the light.

"I think I have shared enough with you for now I will return to my ship for the night and will return in the morning." Revan said weakly. Revan just walked off the use of the dark side just to prove a point bothered him to new extremes.

The family settled in for the night, the walk back to the hawk was cold; all Revan could think about was how the boys would either be their saviors or their worst fears.

Chad drifted off to sleep after his father and mother, but Riley was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was dreaming, visions had started in his head of a dark figure about his height, and build, confronting his brother. As they clashed he saw the clad figure parry one of his brothers attacks and impaled his brother, the figure stood over the body and let out a blood curtailing laugh as his laughter died down he removed his hood to revile his face, it was him, pale skin, yellow sticky eyes, and then spoke these words "I tried to tell you brother don't underestimate my powers, you were such a fool." Riley awoke sitting up fast, the quick movement awoke Chad from his peaceful sleep.

"What is it Riley, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

Riley described his dream to his brother, of this dark figure who had slain his brother in battle, and the words spoken by the dark man, but leaving out the "brother" part, he mentioned the part of the figure pulling back the hood, he didn't tell his brother it was his face he saw, as he described the look on the dark figures face, the color of his pale oily skin, to the yellow sticky eyes. Chad was taken back by the vivid nightmare his brother had. Chad leaned over and embraced his brother.

"I was just a dream brother, go back to sleep." Chad said lying back down.

"No this was different, it didn't feel like a dream it felt real like I was there." Riley said.

"How can you tell?"

'I don't know, do you think we should ask Revan about it?" Riley asked staring deeply into Chad's eyes'.

"I think we should, you're pretty shaken about this dream. Come get dressed we will go now mom and dad will never know."

Riley did as his brother asked putting his clothes, and exiting their tent making sure their parents had not been awaken. They crept slowly to the path leading up to ladies view. They followed the path down the backside of the plateau, to the clearing, where Revan had told them his ship was. As the boys approached the Hawk they saw a man clad in silver armor, kneeling next to the fire heating his caffa. As the boys approached the armor clad figure.

"Excuse me mister is Revan here" Chad spoke in a mild tone,

"What the?" how did you get past the perimeter defenses?" Canderous asked dumbfounded.

"They mask themselves old man" Revan spoke as he walked down the ramp of the hawk.

Revan had sensed the turmoil in Riley after his dream. Riley was shaking from his dream still fresh in his mind. Revan motioned to the boy to join him on the hawk so they could speak, Revan could tell this was not good, the boy was resonating fear threw the force.

"Go on Riley tell Revan what you told me" Chad said placing a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

The boys sat down in the main hold of the Hawk, Riley began with a sigh

Riley told Revan every aspect of the dream as he did to Chad. Except whom the figure was in his dream.

Revan stood and placed his hand on his chin, pacing back and forth.

"The time is now we must leave; I feared these visions would come but not his soon. Chad riley you both must trust me will return, but we must leave now, your training must start now, it can not wait any longer." Revan said as he pulled out his comlink.

"What are you crazy we have to tell our parents they have not given their permission! You said you wouldn't take us unwillingly." Chad almost yelled.

"Chad, it is ok I want to go, for an odd reason I have this feeling that I need, no I have to go with Revan now with or without you. I can't explain it brother I just know. Riley tried to explain.

"Riley that is the force telling you which is the right way to go; it will never reach out to you while you are asleep, only the dark side does that. Your visions are of the dark side and what will become if you don't allow me to teach you." Revan tried to explain so the boys could understand.

"I think I understand now. Chad said. But I am not leaving my brother I will go with you but let me leave some kind of letter explaining ourselves to my mother and father; they deserve that much from us." Chad finished.

"Yes you are right." Revan said grabbing a data pad off of the table in the main hold. "Here use this you both can record a holo message for them." Revan said walking to the cockpit.

After a few moments Chad and Riley pressed the button to the data pad and began their message.

"Canderous join me in the cockpit." Revan said into his com link.

"Roger". A few moments passed by Canderous appeared in the main hold Revan walked over to Canderous, leaned over to his ear and spoke softly,

"The time is now". Canderous nodded and moved to the cockpit. Canderous sat in the pilot's seat and flipped the switches to bring the ramp and the Hawk's engines online.

Revan repapered in the hold the boys had just finished their message.

"How will they get this message Revan" Riley asked.

"I will attach it to a hover droid and send it to your parents and then we are gone." Revan said heading back to the garage to retrieve the hover droid. Revan lowered the loading ramp and programmed the Harpers campsite into the droid, and set him on his way. Removing his com link from his belt and speaking into it. "Ok let's go."

John woke to the roar of the engines; he scrambled out of his tent just in time to see the dual lights of the twin craft fade in to the atmosphere. John rushed over to his son's tent ripping the zipper back to reveal two empty sleeping bags.

"That SOB, he lied to me" John screamed at the top of his lungs. Maggie awoke to the yelling of her husband, throwing her covers back, and approaching her husband.

"Who lied to you" Maggie asked.

"Revan he has taken our boys" as John spoke those words she slumped to the ground sobbing

"no it cant be they are here they didn't go." as her words slowly became more and more unrecognizable with her sobs drowning them out, John bent down embracing his love try to console her, but he knew it was in vain to say any words, it would had made the situation worse, their boys are gone. Nothing they could do would bring them back.

Suddenly John could here a humming or a buzzing noise he couldn't tell which it was. A weird looking orb was floating to him as it got closer he could see it was carrying something. It stopped about 5 feet away and dropped the data pad and shut down falling to the ground. John walked over and looked at the droid for a moment then picked up the data pad to read the message header. 'To Mom and Dad forgive us.'

---------------------------------------------------------

As the Ebon Hawk approached the black hole that would take them back, Chad entered the cockpit.

"Take us back now," Chad snapped at Canderous

Canderous just ignored the boy till he felt his whole body come under extreme pressure, Chad had not realized he was using the force to crush Canderous, Canderous let out a small yelp before he slumped over from the lack of air in his lungs, Riley heard the yelp and made his way to the cockpit as he entered he saw his brother standing over the man in silver armor.

"What are you doing?" Riley snapped in a loud voice that carried back to the main hold.

Revan ran to the cockpit to see Canderous slumped over the controls and Chad staring intently at Canderous, thinking quick Revan sent Chad into a force induced sleep trace, as the boy began to slump Revan caught the boy in his arms.

"Chad what's wrong, what did you do to him?" Riley snapped glaring at Revan, but before Revan could reply he felt his throat become tight it was hard to breath. Revan tried to break the hold from the smaller boy but with no avail the boy was feeding off the fear of loosing his brother their connection was too great even for Revan to break. Revan collapsed to one knee trying to break Riley's hold on his throat, then it was gone and Riley lay in the arms of Canderous.

"That was too close my friend; we need to watch them closer"

"Indeed" Revan replied his voice horse from Riley's force choke.

Revan and Canderous made their way to the medical bay and laid the boys down, Revan rubbing his throat,

"What's wrong Rev"?

"I couldn't break his hold on me"

"You're joking right"

"No I am not, their bond it doubles their already impressive power. We must tread lightly with these boys."

"Why did Chad attack me?" Canderous asked Revan.

"I'm not sure but after them have rested for awhile we will ask them." Revan said headed back to the Cockpit with Canderous

Revan realized from now on they had to tell the boys everything hiding the smallest thing would be a disaster to everyone the boys would destroy the galaxy to save the other, the will of the boys was astonishing to Revan, he could feel their bond it was like a massive conduit that bolstered their power to a level Revan never thought possible.

After a couple of hours Riley began to stir.

Revan sensing this got up from his seat and tapped Canderous on his shoulder and motioned for him to follow, as Revan entered the medical bay Riley groaned from the pain in the back of his head.

"Owh who hit me" Riley asked glaring at Canderous

"I did you where killing my friend boy, and that I could not allow" Canderous replied coldly

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

Revan cleared his throat still sore from Riley's force choke. He explained to Riley that he had used the force to squeeze his throat to the point where he couldn't breathe, and how it was just a thought, and this is how you use the force, even if you do not realize that you are doing such. Revan went on to explain in time he will learn to control his impulses, and to refine his force techniques.

"For right now rest here with your brother he will awaken shortly when he does contact me on this com link. Revan said as he handed the link to Riley. "Press this button.

Riley sat next to his brother waiting for him to awaken, going over and over in his mind to what Revan had said to him. "_How could I do that, is it possible_" Riley thought to himself. Just then Riley looked over to a small data pad on the table next to his brother and with a thought the pad flew to his hand. Riley shocked at what had just transpired dropping the pad, the thud Chad started to stir. Chad rose slowly and stretched and yawned,

"Ah wow that was the best sleep I had in…" Chad stopped speaking noticing Riley staring at the floor. "Riley what is it?" Chad jumped off the medical bed and moved closer to his brother and gave him a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you ok little brother?"

"Oh um I think so" Riley responded.

"Are you sure you seemed out of it" Chad asked.

"I am fine, are you ok?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You don't know why you where sleeping do you?"

"No are you sure your ok, your creeping me out." Chad said taking a step back from his brother.

"Revan put you in a sleep trace that is why you where sleeping" Riley raised the com link and beeped Revan.

Soon Revan entered the med bay, looking at the two boys in deep conversation, about what had happened in the past couple of hours. How Chad was doing something to Canderous and how he had forced choked Revan.

"Chad how do you feel" Revan asked in a sincere tone.

"I am fine can you explain what happened in the cockpit?"

"I will"

Revan began to tell Chad how his thoughts controlled the force, and how his fear of what was going on had finally triggered them to act, but never had Revan seen anyone with no training use force crush as Chad did to Canderous, he told Chad when he used the technique he created micro fractures in Canderous' sternum.

"Is he ok" Riley asked.

Revan continued his explanation that if Chad was able to finish Canderous would be dead. Revan tried to detail how force crush encompasses the whole body or just a specific spot how Chad had done. That he could refine it more. By only targeting the limbs, or head and down to a finger. Revan also told Chad that the bond shared between him and his brother was unparallel even to his and Bastilla's.

"Who is Bastilla?"

"I am Bastilla, I am Revan's life partner" Bastilla said taking a seat in the med bay. Bastilla had been sick everyday since she and Revan enjoyed the view from the plateau. Revan had been terrified that this new planet had some sort of virus that her body could not defeat or even the force, but this was not the case she was with child, twin boys. Revan looked at Bas and smiled, rising from his seat and embracing his love.

"You should not be up my love you need rest" Revan said.

"I am fine Revan, I don't have a virus from this world it is well…"

"She's pregnant isn't she Revan?" Riley said looking up at the two dumbfounded Jedi.

"And how do you know that" Bastilla asked with confusion on her face and in her words.

"I do not know" Riley replied. "I just know."

"It is the Force Riley, you can also sense, other force sensatives, but it is strange that you can. Maybe its being around us that it has triggered you in some way." Revan said contemplating what he had just said.

"But how Rev?" Bastilla asked. "He hasn't been trained yet."

Revan brought Bas backup to speed, on recent events how Chad almost crushed Canderous' sternum, how Riley almost crushed his throat, Bastilla couldn't stop looking at the boys especially Riley, she thought how could this untrained boy posses so much power that not even Revan could break.

"That is not all they unlocked Revan"

"What do you mean by that Bas?"

"They have the gift of battle meditation as I do"

"What is that?" Riley and Chad said at the same time.

Bastilla moved a stool over and sat next to the boys and began to tell them of battle meditation. How you can inspire the will, dreams, and hopes of others as well as crush them, to break them down, till all hope is gone. Bas also told of how rare this form of the force is. Riley and Chad looked at each other in disbelief.

"What other rare force powers do we have?" Chad asked looking to Bastilla.

Revan stood and raised his hand,

"Their will be time for more training and answers first we must get back to our universe and stop the Sith."

"Is anyone" Chad replied.

Revan did not respond to Chad's last comment he moved out of the med bay and up to the cockpit, he knew the boy was right you can never be fully prepared for anything. As he entered Canderous was resetting the Hawk for the jump.

"Are we ready old man"?

"Here we go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Training**

The Ebon Hawk dropped out of hyperspace near Exocron in the Kathol sector in the Outer Rim, the trip was the same as the first, and the Hawk slowed to stop Canderous looked back at Revan who was already headed back to the main hold to speak with Bastilla. He was thinking of going to the council first then training the boys, but he wanted her council as well as Deval's.

Dev and Bas where sitting on the bench off to the left side of the holo projector, talking about the boys and their amazing powers and their bond that seemed to double even triple each others power to even surpass Revan's. But Deval knew the boys got lucky he knew it. _"How could these boys be more powerful than Revan it wasn't possible_." He said to himself.

"Nothing is impossible my friend believe in the force, these boys are more powerful than me, more than I could ever fathom to be." Revan said picking up of Deval talking to himself.

Bas and Deval greeted Revan, "So what's the plan now" Deval asked. Revan started to lay out the two plans, one taking the boys directly to the council or to take them to Rakata and train them first them bring them before the council.

"I think we should train the boys first Revan, if the council can see their potential it could sway them, given their age is past what we would like to allow." Bastilla said.

"What is your thought Dev?" Revan asked.

"I agree with Bas we should train them first."

Revan nodded in agreement and made his way back to the cockpit.

"Set a course for Rakata Prime, we will train the boys their" Revan told Canderous.

"Course set, oh Revan I think we should train them in the Mandalorian unarmed combat"

"They will need it to survive, the skills of the force are no longer enough, the True Sith strike in a way that the force just isn't enough and I fear that this will go sour before we prevail my old friend."

"I will send an encoded message to Kex, to gather the most skilled of our clan to meet us on Rakata" Canderous said returning his attention to the console.

Revan stared out the starboard port watching the star stream by, when Bastilla came up and embraced him a tight hug.

"Don't fret my love, this will work out, when hasn't your design worked." Bastilla said trying to comfort Revan.

Revan just sighed leaning into Bastilla taking in her sent, just the presence of her drove away any worry he had. He knew that everything would ride on these boys and that his sole function was to train and protect the boys to his last breath. Revan cast his worries into the force, and reassured himself these boys where the key, they will make us whole again, end the needless slaughter. Revan and Bas retired back to their quarters for much needed rest, it would take two days to reach Rakata, and they would be their for several months, till Revan, Deval, and Bastilla where sure the boys would be ready to face the council, and eventually the Sith. Meanwhile; Riley and Chad where in the garage of the Hawk, training and trying to listen to HK 47 teach them the finer points of assignation shots.

'Mocking Statement: Little meat bags you will be shot before you even raise your blaster."

"Does he ever shut up" Riley said annoyed that this droid was teaching them how to use a blaster.

"He is the best according to Deval" Chad said aiming his blaster and the makeshift target

"Instructing Statement; High firm grip on the pistol, breath in deep exhale wait 2 seconds and squeeze the trigger."

Chad fired the blaster, the ruby bolt hit high and to the right.

"Correcting Statement: Meatbag Chad Squeeze the trigger do not pull, this will lower you accuracy ratio, try again."

"Proud Statement: Meatbag Riley excellent shot, you make my core glow; yet you are still below the accuracy ratio I have set for you."

Riley just shook his head he didn't know how much more he could take of HK. As much as the boy's disliked HK the feeling was mutual, HK did not like this new assignment given to him by Revan, the annoyance to train meatbags to shoot as well as him was beneath him. But HK did as he was asked by Revan.

After three grueling hours with HK the boys headed back to their quarters in the starboard dormitory to relax, HK had almost driven them mad, although he was an excellent teacher his statement before the statement annoyed Chad to the point of turning to shoot the droid in his voice emitter.

Riley jumped up on the top bunk face down and sighed.

"Chad do you think we will make it through all of this, I'm scared of what might happen to us." Riley said slightly muffled by the pillow.

"I'm not sure, but as Revan said trust in the force, it will not lead you astray, now get some rest, we have four hours before Deval teaches us how to build a lightsaber." Chad said sliding onto his bunk.

As the boys settled in Chad couldn't stop thinking of his brothers dream, _who was that man that killed me, and why wasn't my brother, or the others around where they dead?_ Chad finally gave in to his fatigue and was asleep within moments.

Deval was in the cargo hold gathering the necessary parts for the boys to construct their lightsabers; he had gathered enough parts to build single, dual, or double lightsaber hilts. He was hoping they would take on the dual hilt as he and Revan where fond of using.

The crystals he had gathered through his travels before, would give the boys a good selection of colors, except red, he kept those locked in the secret compartment of his trunk.

"Well that should do it; _I wonder if the boys are ready for their first test?"_ Deval picked up the box of parts and crystals and headed for the garage, to see the boys practicing their force powers mostly just picking up small objects, moving them around the room.

"Chad, Riley listen up, here are the parts you will need to construct your lightsabers, there are enough parts for both of you to create single, double, or dual lightsabers, as well as the crystal you choose as your color"

The boys tore thorough the box selecting the parts and trying to figure out the color they wanted. Chad picked one crystals out, it was dark blue, and Riley was still looking over the crystals, and sighed.

"Is there any red crystals Deval?" Riley asked looking up at Deval.

"I am sorry no, those crystals are used by the Sith, that color is meant for them. You will have to choose a different color." Deval said taking a seat in the far side of the garage.

Riley began looking at the color options he had green, viridian, purple, blue, yellow, orange and silver. Finally after looking over the crystals he chose silver, but he wanted red his favorite color. Both boys moved to the workbench and started their project.

"Deval how long do we have to make a lightsaber?" Chad asked.

"There is no time limit, when it is finished bring it to me." Deval said rising from his seat. "I will be in my quarters when you finish come get me." Deval said leaving the garage.

The boys turned back and began the assembly.

Deval was sitting in his quarters meditating when he heard footsteps enter. It was Revan in his battle armor, then Deval heard the snap hiss of Revan's twin blades

"Time to train my old friend" Revan said with his usual devious grin.

Deval rolled back onto his feet bringing his sabers up just in time to block Revan's attack. The two parried, and slashed at each other continually putting the other on the defense, both were masters of form VII the deadliest form of saber combat. As Revan continuously battered at Deval's defenses, only to be put back on the Defense, Deval was the only one of two Jedi who could put Revan on the defense. They broke for a short pause,

"I see you haven't lost your touch my friend" Deval said breathing heavily.

"Nor you, but can you handle this?" Revan said switching to Makashi form. 

Revan was a Master of the Makashi form three times over, it wasn't his favorite form but it was very effective, and for anyone who had dueled Revan. He liked to switch things up in battle to throw off his dueler.

Both men had beads of sweat rolling of their faces, the salty taste, as it rolled over their lips was all they could taste.

"Damn you Revan Stop doing that." Deval said almost exhausted.

"Stop what Dev?" Revan said a devious grin forming as he switched to Shien. 

"Switching your forms!" Deval said locking sabers with Revan.

"Come now Dev how are we going to beat the Sith if we only are masters of a couple of forms? Vandar Always said a well rounded fighter is better." Revan said as he broke the saber lock.

Revan and Deval were so wrapped up in their dual they didn't notice Chad and Riley watching them, studying them and the forms they were using.

Chad looked over to his brother and gave a devious grin, Riley nodded in agreement. They both activated their sabers, both brothers joining in on the duel. Chad took on Revan and Riley after Deval.

Revan and Deval caught the warning threw the force and locked sabers with the boys.

"Can I help you boys?" Revan asked.

"We are finished with our lightsabers I thought it would be fun to join your duel" Chad said his devious grin forming again.

Deval and Revan looked at each other surprised. "_It had only been two hours since Deval, left them. And now they wanted to duel. Revan thought._"

"Let's see what you got then." Revan said dropping in to the Soresu stance.

Both Revan and Deval stayed in the Soresu form to see what the boys had for skills; they were very impressive, but Revan didn't recognize the form Chad was using neither did Deval. This continued for several more minutes when Revan jumped back and deactivted his saber.

"Stop. That is enough for now. Where did you learn how to use a saber?" Revan asked.

Chad replied that he and his brother have been going to a sword trainer for about five years. "I see that explains a lot." Revan said rubbing his chin. "Yeah the form you were using is very similar to handle two." Chad said. "How many handles are their?" Deval asked. "Six handles and there is four tier's." Chad said. "Twenty four forms, no wonder you're picking up fast." Deval said. "No not twenty four. There is six handles, each handle is considered a level you could say." "Vary well then, what level where you and your brother at?" "I was at tier three, handle five, and Riley was also tier four, handle four." "Impressive, "Let me see your saber" Revan asked taking Chad's lightsaber. 

"Impressive, the balance is almost perfect and the power distribution is superb", Revan handed the saber to Deval.

"Indeed impressive" Deval said amazed by the craftsmanship.

Chad stood straighter with his confidence growing. Riley stepped forward and handed his saber to Deval.

"Look at these Revan, both are almost identical" as Dev handed the sabers to Revan.

"Did Chad help you with these?" Revan asked.

"No Revan he did not I don't always need my brothers help" Riley snapped.

"No need to get upset Riley it was just a question, very impressive Riley. Now I think it is time to train you in the basic forms of lightsaber combat"

"What about the form you two where using when we entered?" Riley asked.

Revan went on to describing that form is reserved for Masters but in time after they had mastered the defensive forms he would show them the offensive as well. Chad paired off with Revan, and Riley with Deval. Revan went over to one of many containers in the Cargo hold and brought out four training droids. Deval handed the boys bandana's to cover their eyes.

"I can't see anything. How am I supposed to defend myself?" Riley asked in a whining tone.

"Don't trust your eyes; they can deceive you. Let the force see for you feel the droids power build as it prepares to fire." Revan said stepping back.

Chad ignited his saber, and the two droids began to move about the room, turning, and preparing to fire then moving again to off set Chad, the left most droid fired first the bolt was defected back, but not at the droid, the direction was where Riley was standing waiting for his droids to fire.

"Owe that hurts be careful Chad" Riley said rubbing the spot were the blaster bolt had landed.

"Sorry" Chad said forming a smirk on his face.

"Wait I have an idea I want you two to defect the bolts towards each other and then defect those away" Deval said.

Both boys nodded in acknowledgment. As the two started to do as they where asked. Chad asked Revan to increase the rate of fire and keep the rate climbing. Revan did as Chad asked, the droids where firing at tremendous speed, and they boy kept deflecting the bolts, some landing after one of the boys would redirect the ruby beam to each other, Revan and Deval looked on in amazement.

"That is strange they picked this part up easy" Deval said

"It is indeed, Chad, Riley stand down this part of the training is over, go back to your quarters and get something to eat from the mess."

"Yes Revan"

Once the boys where out of earshot, Revan turned to Deval, "What do you make of their abilities?"

"They do learn quick Revan, it is similar to the bond that I create with others, that is how I regained my connection to the force, but theirs is different, it seems to me that their bond, not only strengthens them but also what one is better at the other is able to use that, as if he already learned it, to share the others knowledge."

"I came to a similar conclusion, let's go talk with Bas maybe she knows something we do not." Revan said leading the way to were Bastilla was resting. The pregnancy was starting to take a huge toll on her.

Revan made his way to where Bas was in the port dormitory, she was in the refresher, cleaning herself up after the routine morning sickness from being pregnant.

"Ah that's better, oh I didn't here you come in. How are the boys training proceeding?"

"It is going extremely fast my love; the boys finished their lightsabers in two hours, and completed their droid blaster defection just a few moments ago. Plus they have sword training that is very similar to our saber forms. Chad told me there are six handles and four tiers in each handle."

"Two hours, and twenty four forms? That is impressive Revan, and you say they completed the droid defection as well?" Bastilla said sitting on her bunk.

"No not twenty four form there handles are forms and the tiers are levels you could say. There is more, they are excelling at the same pace. Nothing thus far is slowing them down."

"That is expected, their bond allows them to share strength, and knowledge the other does not possesses or not completely understand yet. Same as our bond, just stronger. I could feel it just bit ago before this damn morning sickness hit again."

"We can finish talking about the boys later, how are you doing? Revan asked.

"I will be fine Rev; I just need to lay down for a bit."

Revan, and Bastilla lay down on the bed, Revan's arms wrapping around, her, she could hear him sigh as he let out a deep breath. How she loved to be in his arms, she felt so safe, centered. She was three months pregnant with twin boys both equally bright force signatures. She had hoped that no harm would come to her she wanted children for sometime now. She knew all to well that when the boys where ready to face the council she would be left behind on Rakata, she would be too close to her due date to leave or perhaps they would already be born. She hated the idea of staying behind again as Revan would stay close by the boys, they will need him more than she would, and Canderous would place a thousand battalions around to keep her safe from any danger. She cast away her thoughts and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

In the starboard dormitory, Chad was awakened by Riley tossing and turning mumbling about no I cant, I won't turn to the dark side. Never. Chad stood up and shook his brother.

"Riley, wake up"

Riley sat up pulling his legs close to his chest. "I… I had another nightmare."

"What did you see this time, I know it was something to do about not turning to the dark side you said it several times"

"I don't want to talk about it, please leave it alone…please don't tell Revan."

"Your secret is safe with me, but if these dreams continue, and become more frequent."

"I know Chad you will have to tell Revan, Promise me this you will never leave my side from here on out that is all I ask of you"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom Riley, are you gonna take a shower with me too." Chad said playfully trying to lighten his brother's mood.

"Why do you insist on teasing me, and you know what I mean."

"You are right, I am sorry, and I promise I will never leave your side, not for anything, nothing can make me leave you."

"Thank you Chad."

"Now try to get some rest we have four hours before Deval teaches us some saber forms."

Riley lay back down on his side, but the dream was too real, it showed him what had happened. But he did not want to think about it anymore, he would remember this and always be on the look out, for this ship he would eventually be on. "_I will not be turned, I will not kill my brother._" he said to himself, as tears formed, and he silently cried himself to sleep.

"Riley wake up lets go, Deval is waiting for us."

"Ok Ok I'm up, geez, what's the rush."

"You wouldn't wake up dork, come on hurry up where gonna be late."

Riley quickly put on his belt and clipped his sabers to the belt and ran after his brother, to the cargo hold to receive their next instruction with a lightsaber. When Riley entered the room Deval had his arms crossed, "You're late"

"I am sorry Deval, I…I have no excuse."

"Vary well then shall we begin."

Deval, moved to the center of the cargo hold and brought his sabers up and with that infamous snap hiss, his twin silver blades came to life, the small hum filling the room.

"Now this form is called Soresu, or form three, it is manly a defense and blaster deflection form, vary effective if your opponent is stronger and more skilled than you."

Deval explained that Soresu focuses heavily on counterattack and defensive strikes, that it is a passive form, and will need to be mastered first, before the boys could move on to other forms.

"Good, Good that is excellent boys now Chad take the Aggressive stance while you Riley take the Defensive Stance, how does this feel to you."

"I like it feels comfortable" Chad said.

"I don't like this one I am not comfortable, can I use Chad's stance?"

"No Riley, I am teaching you these stances so you can see there properties of use."

Riley took his stance and waited for Chad's attack, Chad came in lowering and twisting his arm inwards, then swinging it up in a diagonal motion. Riley stepped back locking blades with Chad, using his free hand Riley sent a small force push, almost knocking Chad on his rear.

"Stop, who said to use force powers Riley? We have not gotten to that stage yet, you must adhere to what I tell you when you have mastered this form then I or Revan will teach you to use the force to assist your attacks."

"I understand" Riley said.

"Good move though, always keep your mind open to new attacks." Deval said keeping his smile.

The boys continued for six hours training relentlessly, Deval was amazed at the boys endurance, they where a little slower from when they started, but their form did not get sloppy as most padawans, plus neither of them were willing to quit. Revan had woken up and made his way to the cargo hold to see how the boys where progressing, as he entered the hold he saw the two boys drenched in sweat, and Deval staring at them in disbelief, Revan watched for several minutes before he motioned for Deval to stand next to him.

"How long have they been at this?"

"For six hour Rev" "Six hours, it seems to me its time they break and rested."

"I agree, Chad, Riley break, that is enough for now go clean up and put some new clothes on, and get something to eat."

"Ah just a little longer please?" Riley asked in a whiny tone.

"No this is enough for today after you clean up and get something to eat, go meditate on your training."

"Yes Revan" the boys replied, leaving the cargo hold.

Revan turned to Deval "Six hours, from what I saw they almost have Soresu mastered."

"I know it is remarkable how fast they learn."

"Get some rest Deval; I'll take over from here." Revan said walking to the main hold.

"Very well, I need to meditate anyways." Deval said heading to his quarters.

Revan made his way to the main hold to wait for the boys to retrieve food rations from the dispenser. Chad was exiting the refresher, when he heard a giggle, and a snap followed with a sharp pain, on his butt.

"OWE, you little…that's it just wait you're going to get it, now" Chad said through gritted teeth.

"Bring it on, no balls" that was Riley's taunt he had used for many years on his brother it had infuriated him.

Riley didn't see the toothpaste lift off of the sink and levitate above his head, all Riley felt was this blob fall on his head, Chad used the force to spread the paste allover Riley's hair.

"Oh your dead" Chad eyes widened when he saw Riley wet the tip of his towel and wind it up for another snap. Chad took off running out of their quarters with only a towel covering him, almost slipping coming around the corner to the main hold. Riley chased after him, slipping in the same spot as his brother, which gave Chad enough time to take up a position behind the holo projector.

"Boys enough, go get cleaned up." Revan said trying not to laugh at Riley; his face was a deep crimson with the white paste on top of his head. The boys headed back to their quarters. Bastilla walked up and saw Revan with a huge smile on his face.

"What is so amusing my love?"

"Those boys they have so much energy, and still know how to have fun, even with knowing what is to come, I hope are boys are similar."

"Boys? Who said we are having boys?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think we are having a boy and a girl."

Chad entered the main hold with clean clothes on headed for the food storage bin.

"Ah Chad I have to ask you something."

"Yes Revan."

Just as Revan had finished speaking, his com link beeped.

"Revan please join me in the cockpit, Canderous out."

Revan headed for the cockpit to see what Canderous wanted. As Revan entered the cockpit, Canderous motioned for him to sit down in the copilot seat.

"You need to see this it has begun."

Revan turned to the holo projector, as it came to life the usual broadcast was interrupted, a holonet new reporter came on, good evening, I am reporting from what used to be the Jedi temple here on Coruscant. A large vessel decloaked at 1530 hours and began its deadly bombardment of the temple, this vessel continued till all that remains is this creator, no new information has been provided about the vessels origin nor who or what the ship belongs, to the CSF has reported that, the vessel is over eight thousand meters long and five thousand meters wide, with an estimated two thousand turbo blasters on each bank of the ship, as well as, two hundred anti-ship missile bays. Further scans where incomplete. Hold on I am receiving word that no Jedi in the temple has survived the bombardment. I don't believe anything could have survived this attack, without the Jedi I fear all will be lost. I do ask the citizens of the republic, if they know the whereabouts of Master's, Bastilla Shan and Revan please bring this information directly to the Supreme Chancellor at once. I will bring you and update as soon as more information is available. Rotia Shirie reporting.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7: LOSS 

**Revan and Canderous, sat in the cockpit in silence, Canderous sighed heavily. He knew all to well without the Jedi they could not win this war with three masters, and two hopefuls. While Canderous sat in silence, Revan was searching the force it was strange no echo of the event that just transpired, no life lost, no ripple or wave of screaming voices, there was no echo, no disturbance. Revan face twisted as he stood and stared out in to space _why isn't there an echo of the Jedi dying? The temple was completely destroyed!. _It took Revan a moment to compose him self.**

**After what seemed an eternity Canderous rose and placed his hand on Revans shoulder. **

"**My friend what are we going to do, you can't hope to win without the Jedi". **

**Revan turned slowly to him and stared into his eyes, and let out a deep breath. **

"**The Jedi are not dead, it was a ploy to bring the Sith to light".**

"**How can that be Rev we saw the destruction".**

"**When a life ends in the force, an echo is formed that resonates throughout the force for all to hear, there were over five hundred Jedi in the temple at any given time. If those lives ceased the echo would bring even me to my knees, and yet still no echo after all these hours, something is afoot here".**

"**Are you sure Rev, what if we came back after the echo".**

"**Think of it this way you have a pond and you throw a small rock into the center it makes ripples, that is how the force is, even if it was a week after, the ripples would still be there, not as intense but still a echo would be there."**

**Revan, and Canderous both turned back to the port and stared off in to the endless night that was space, cold and unforgiving. Meanwhile Bas was meditating with the boys trying to get them to focus their battle meditation skill, so far the boys were not achieving this skill as fast as previously displayed both Chad and Riley grew more impatient as the time passed, for battle meditation was not an easy skill to master even for Bastilla, who was second only to one in the order, she could feel the boys losing their concentration, and their annoyance was growing, she knew all to well that enough was done today. **

"**That will be all for today, take a break, then go see Revan he has much for you to do".**

**With a sigh of relief the boys stood and gave a respectful bow and exited the room.**

AWAY YOU MUST STAY… SEEK THE JEDI DO NOT…CONTACT YOU I WILL WHEN RIGHT THE TIME IS.

Revan, Deval, Bastilla and the boys all heard this voice through the force, familiar it was, but not to the boys. Revan, Deval and Bastilla knew all to well who the voice was; they thought _stay away, from what, and do not seek, seek what, and what was Master Vandar telling them_. It was the first sound proof for Revan that the Jedi were in fact alive and hiding.

"**Canderous stay away from Coruscant, and anything to do with the Jedi including Rakata Prime".**

"**Where shall we go Rev?" Canderous asked.**

"**Where would you go if you sought not to be found?" Revan asked back to him**

"**I would go to Mustafar, Endor, Yavin or ****Tatooine****."**

"**Good choices my friend but no set a course for Dagobah."**

**Canderous turned and sat in the pilot's seat and set the course. Soon the Hawk was on its way to the one place no one would expect them to go the one place that no one expects a person to go Dagobah. The lust green plants and dark brown water made the planet must undesirable place to visit, even far better to hide. The planet was teaming with life, so busy that it was extremely difficult for one strong in the force to pick out Jedi and Sith alike, the currents flowed so fast and randomly as one life would end three more come into existence. The constant change in the force was over whelming; one not trained properly would most likely go insane from the on slot.**

**The Hawk made its way gracefully through space flying high like a Nubian Kite Hawk. On Naboo the Kite Hawk is known for its graceful flight threw the air, its elegant flight is unmatched in the galaxy, even with a wingspan of two point seven meters from tip to tip. The flight to Dagobah was about a day travel, Revan had mad it clear they were in no hurry to get there, the distraction of the Jedi temple being destroyed would eclipse the Hawks flight to the swamp world.**

**Bastilla made her way to the cockpit Vandars message was clear to her now she knew of a plan set in three stages. The council had put the first phase in place after Revan's conquest to destroy the Jedi. Only three of the twelve masters knew about the last phase of the plan. The first phase was to assign Masters with two padawans, and knights with one, sending them close to the planned world with a holocron that would unlock after a message was sent from a remote world that would reveal the location of their new home. The second phase would evolve taking the younglings threw the under city sewers to hiding transports that would leave over a period of several months in various directions. The final phase was the most extreme Bastilla had suggested it to Vandar that a ship of enormous proportion is built in secret with a cloak that had enough firepower to destroy the temple in twenty seconds as well as placing high yield explosives throughout the temple to help aid the destruction. After the temple was destroyed one of the three masters would travel to the remote world and transmit the signal to unlock the holocrons, and bring the Jedi back together. **

**As Bastilla entered the cockpit she told Revan and Deval who had entered several minutes before her, that she needed to speak with them in private. The three Masters made their way to the starboard dormitory and sealed the hatch.**

**Revan spoke first. "Bas what is going on I know you have information about the temple" **

**Bastilla explained the whole plan that Vandar, Atris, and she devised. Both Revan and Deval mouths were wide open, they couldn't believe that the Jedi council would take part in such a devious act, only Sith think in that manner. Soon both Masters understood to confuse and force the Sith into action you had to think like a Sith, to know ones enemy is the key to defeating them.**

**Deval spoke first once Bastilla was finished. "Well then where is this planet we are falling back on"?**

**I don't know only Vandar knew that, he chose the planet and programmed all the holocrons, and the remote planet the transmitter is on". Bastilla replied.**

**"We play the waiting game then." Revan said in almost a whisper.**

**The flight to Dagobah was uneventful. Revan was able to teach some of form five to the boys along the way. Bastilla was also able to help the boys refine a bit of battle meditation and HK-47 gave another class of marksmanship. **

**Satisfied Statement: You meat bags now have the skill to be an effective assassin.**

"**Thanks HK." The boys said in unison. **

"**Everyone strap you selves in we are making our descent into Dagobah." Canderous said over the ships intercom.**

**The descent down to the surface was a little bumpy but the Hawk landed, and the crew began to set base camp till Vandar contacted them for their new home.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Lost and Found

"Ok this chapter might get confusing i have a lot of plots and back stories i have to put in here to get the story flowing again, so bare with it this chapter will bounce all over but hopefully it falls back together before chapter 9. And thanks for reading and plz review, that's another reason it has taken me so long to update i need input give me suggestions on where i can go with this."

Nine months had passed since the Hawk and crew landed on the swampy world of Dagobah, the boys had excelled in their training, Revan had pounded into there heads that perfection was not what one should seek, but excellence now that is something one should always strive to achieve. Chad and Riley had learned this lesson through many trails and errors, the boys knew the harder and faster they trained the less they would have to hear the three masters preach to them. It was late one afternoon Chad and Riley were given a week off of training to be kids. Revan and Deval couldn't believe how the boys could just forget why they were here on this world.

"How can they do that Rev, just let go and be so carefree?"

"I taught them to let go Deval, out of all the things I have learned being a Jedi and Sith is to let go, sometimes to let go and just cut loose is the only thing that will save you in the end"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master it is time to seize the republic, who ever, or what ever destroyed the Jedi has given us to chance to strike!"

"FOOL, are you so blinded by the dark side, you can not see into the light for what it really is?"

"Forgive me Master, I am not sure I know what you mean. What are your plans?"

"We will wait, the Jedi could not be that blind, not to see, no something is afoot, aloof we will wait. The force will tell us when the time is right. For now go to Mustafar and await my instructions.

"What are you planning Jedi, I have underestimated you once again, or perhaps it was my brother I underestimated, such power, such..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VANDAR'S THOUGHTS, strange, no action from the Sith, strange this is, not like him to wait, wise he has become, dangerous this is, move careful I must be if the Jedi are to survive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small grayish green creature walked the hard surface, almost choking on the sulfur air, careful not to fall into the lava rivers below, what a wretched world to hide on this was, the creature thought, as it made its way to a small cave. As the creature settled in his meditation spot a red and blue glowing figure appeared.

"Master I see time has been good to you."

"Taunt me more do you, need this I do not."

"Come now is that any way to speak to a Jedi master."

"You are a Jedi no more Raven, you were lost the day you killed your padawan, and those Jedi on Naboo."

"Still dwelling in the past Vandar."

"Master I am, use it you will."

"Darth Satan I am, use it you will."

"Bow I will not, to a lord of the Sith, Raven."

"Enough of this, your time is at an end my old friend, your ploy to trick me into action has failed, as all Jedi fall to the Sith."

The image faded and Vandar sighed this was becoming more and more frequent talking with Raven, he was so talented, so strong in the light side just like Revan was. Both had turned, but Raven was thought dead long ago killed in the first part of the war with Darth Revan, and Malak, but why hadn't Revan chosen Raven to be his apprentice then, why Malak, Vandar thought. Soon night would be upon him, Vandar made his way to his bunk as soon as his head laid on the pillow he was out, not for long as a vision hit him like a ton of bricks,

"Pale skin, yellow sticky eyes, and then spoke these words "I tried to tell you brother don't underestimate my powers, you were such a fool."

Vandar shot up out of bed sweet rolling off of him, now is the time he though Revan will need the Jedi's help if we are too...Just then a snap hiss was heard

"What do we have here a little lost are we Jedi scum."

another snap hiss was heard as a small but still deadly green blade shot forth from Vandar's hand as he turned around all that Vandar said was,

"Begun the Blood war has".

As soon as those words left Vandar's mouth the dark Jedi was on him, taken back for a millisecond at the dark Jedi's speed and skill, both clashed hard slashing, blocking and thrusting in a beautiful display of lightsaber skills, both were calm from a certain point of view, the Jedi was centering himself in the light as crimson and viridian blades touched for a mere instant forming a spectacular light show, even the dark Jedi was centered, his hate, and anger for the Jedi there indifference, their passion to save others made the dark Jedi's stomach turn.

"Familiar you are it is not too late to rejoin the light."

A small chuckle escaped the Dark Jedi, "Come now Master Vandar, did you forget your prodigy, the one you thought was strong, and wise ready to be a knight at 14."

Vandar almost lost his grip, he stepped back, with surprise on his face and sadness in his eyes, it was his last padawan he had taken to train, after what happened on Dathomir, Tobias Jinn was walking just behind Vandar when a huge electrical burst came from out of nowhere and vanished.

"Tobias… thought you were dead I did."

"You left me on that world for ten years I was lost on that planet till my true Master saved me and showed me the true nature of the force, you left me there to rot, not once did you try to find me."

"Saddened I was, bright you were in the force, strong and talented you were, a knight you would have been after that mission, your last test it was, if not for the electric blast you received."

"Lies, you never liked me, you held me back."

"No lie to you I did not."

Vandar reached into his cloak and threw him a data pad that held a list of padawan's to be knighted two days after their mission; Tobias was at the top in bold letters. Tobias dropped to his knees, his crimson blade faded back into the hilt. Tears forming rapidly as his yellow sticky eyes returned to the brilliant lightning green.

"Master, I… I… am sorry, I thought…"

"Mistaken you were mislead by Raven you were."

Vandar, put away his saber and held his old padawan, they remained like this for hours Tobias only 24 still young, sobbing for hours till he finally succumbed to sleep. Tobias slept for two days. He stood stretching and groaning.

"Master, can I be redeemed, can I rejoin the order?"

"Passed you have the most difficult test you did, only three have done so, the forth you are, welcome home Jedi Knight Tobias Jinn."

"Thank you Master."

Both Master and Knight laid in their makeshift beds falling back into a blissful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan and Raven felt the shift in the force the light had become stronger; two voices were herd, "BETRAYED" Raven herd, "REDEMPTION" Revan Herd.

_So my apprentice has turned, week he was, all the same makes no difference, soon I will have my new apprentice, strong and young. _Raven thought.

_Who has returned to the light, the time is now, why are we waiting, we must strike soon. _Revan thought.

**Near the time is Revan, wait you must till I send the signal.**

Vandar sat in deep meditation letting the force flow fully through him it had been two hundred years since the diminutive Jedi Master set foot on this desolate world.

As Vandar let the force swirl and flow in around him he was becoming tense as visions of his previous visit to this dark world started to flow like the rapids of a river in a narrow gully.

"_You should have not come…"_

"_Sense the darkside in you…"_

"_Don't fear the darkside embrace it, wrap your self in it like a blanket..."'_

"_Let go…"_

"_Failed I have…"_

"_You will always fail my old Master…"_

"_Failure is a part of us, except you must…"_

"_The Sith never fail."_

Vandar opened his eyes, one small bead ran down his face, to the memory of his old padawan, _strong in the force he was, failed him I did _Vandar said to himself.

"_NO Master I failed you that day, if I would have just let go, I might still be a Jedi and even a member of the council"_

"_Failed you I did, to arrogant I was"_

"_Let go Master"_

With that Vandar took his advice from his fallen padawan, and let go what he thought was his failure, the force not only dark but light as well swirled around him in perfect harmony, He could feel complete peace at last, it had been two hundred years since he was in perfect harmony with the force, the loss of his first padawan to turn had almost sent him over the edge, it took everything for him not to fall himself, now with his padawan forgiving him he could finally see the future clear as the waters on Naboo.

After Vandar broke his meditation and looked over to his last padawan who had turned, he sighed and stood and made his way to the beacon to send the message to move to the new home of the Jedi, this world was so bright in the force it would blind all but a few powerful force users. Vandar made the leaps and bounds to the beacon with ease, as he entered the code. The beacon came to life sending the message and coordinates. As Vandar turned to leave he was hit with a vision.

A clad figure in obsidian robes parried and slashed at the Jedi and impale him as the Jedi fell a blood curtailing laughter filled the room when the laughter died down the clad figure pulled back his hood to revile his face the yellow red rimmed eyes glaring at the Jedi and said "I tried to tell you brother don't underestimate my powers, you were such a fool."

The Grand Master of the Jedi fell to one knee, the pain and suffering coming from the brothers was overwhelming, it was the same feeling he had when Exar Cun had killed hundreds of Jedi and again when Revan had Deval use the Mass Shadow Device. Slowly Vandar rose and with a burst of the force ran to his ship to reach Revan before it was too late. _Always in motion the future is, nothing is certain Vandar_ tried to tell himself. But his vision was not of Revan and Raven in battle it was two he did not recognize, disturbing this was to him, he had to act fast. With the beacon now transmitting, he sprinted as fast as his short legs and the force would allow. As he entered the cave Tobias was in deep meditation, Tobias looked up at Vandar,

"Is it time Master?"

"The Time is."

"Where are going Mater?"

"Migruna III."

Vandar and Tobias made their way to Tobias craft, as Vandar's was a one seater they would have to leave it behind. Soon they lifted off and entered hyperspace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rev can Chad and I go explore a bit"

"Stay close and be mindful of your surroundings"

"We will Rev"

Chad and Riley made their way out the south side of camp pushing their way through the dense foliage. Riley asked Chad if he ever thought they would go off to save the galaxy.

"Not in a million years, I thought I would start work at the station and find a nice girl to marry and have kids and grow old, did you think this would happen?"

"HAHA No I thought I would go to college for a while and just live life as if it was my last"

Chad and Riley went on for hours on how they thought their lives would have been, and if on that day the family decided not to go to the mountain if they would still have meet Revan and the others and be whisked away to save the galaxy. Back at base camp Revan Had a mischievous smile on his face as he came across a familiar crate, as he opened the crate his old Robes from when he was the Dark lord of the Sith laying there with two silver cylinders laying on top. He pulled out the Robes laid them on the table and quickly changed attaching the sabers to his belt, at the bottom he noticed a package wrapped in brown paper with a note folded on top, Revan pulled the note off it read

_**Hey Rev hope all is well I made you this gift**_

**_For your next life day I hope you enjoy, don't_**

**_Be mad I know this isn't who you are anymore _**

**_But it is apart of you._**

_**Friends to the end. **_

_**Mission**_

Revan tore off the wrapping to find his old mask at least a pretty good replica of the one he wore as the Dark Lord, Revan attached the mask and pulled his hood over when he heard a crash and "Sith Spit" "Rev you scared the poodoo out of me where in Sith's blood did you find that?" Bastilla asked standing back up.

Revan told Bas that while he was making his way through the star forge he came across the room that would produce any and all forms of robes and armor he created his old robes again for the right occasion, but the mask was a gift from Mission, he believed that she made it several months before she disappeared, and never heard from again.

Bastilla looked at him and asked why he was wearing it, but she knew all too well what he was up to he was about to test the boys and see if they are up for their first trail to see if they can fight off the temptation of the darkside. In an amazing blur that was Revan he ran and leap into the trees making his way deep to where the boys had stopped to take in all that they had discussed. Chad stood quick as the hair on his neck stood straight up and a whisper in the force told him to be on guard that danger was approaching, he couldn't sense anything only the life forms around him and none of them posed a threat. Riley looked at his brother with great confusion as Chad un hooked his lightsaber and held it ready Riley rose and stood next to his brother trying to reach out in the force to feel who or what had his brother on edge.

It was no use Revan was an expert at hiding his presence only two had been able to sense him one was Bastilla and the other was Vandar. Revan jumped off the branch he was standing on and slowed his descent as he touched the ground his sabers flew to his hands still hiding his true force signature igniting his twin crimson blades and with a quick twirl stared to advance on the boys. Both boys brought their sabers to bear on the Dark figure stalking towards them.

"Who are you Chad said with a small quiver in his voice?"

Revan responded back with a cold and malice voice

"I am here to take you to the darkside Jedi."

Riley laughed

"You think that you can take us then bring it on"

As Riley made ready and the snap hiss caused Chad to ignite his. Revan didn't make the first move to gauge the boys and see if what he had taught them had sank in, a Jedi never attacks first, a Jedi will always try to turn the attacker and bring them back to the light.

Chad spoke first "turn away from the dark it will only lead you to suffering and then death"

"That is the way of the Sith young one, your pitiful attempt to turn me to the light is in vain, it is too late for me"

"It is NEVER to late I feel the good in your let go of your anger, let go cast it into the force and accept" Chad said with a hint of the force to persuade the man.

Revan let out a menacing laugh as he feel into an aggressive stance,

"Mind tricks will not work on be boy"

Riley asked the dark figure why he had turned to the darkside, the dark figure told the boys that the darkside was stronger and allowed you freedom to bend the force to your will.

"THE FORCE IS NOT A TOOL! It is a gift one that should not be taken lightly, with great power comes great responsibility, you must see this, turn from your suffering"

"Either you with me or you're my enemy"

"Only a Sith would give that option, I will do what must be done."

With that said Revan deactivated his sabers and clipped them to his belt, and removed his mask and hood.

"What the Rev what is going on?"

"You have passed your first trail and might I add with flying colors, not only did you try to bring me back to the light, but you also achieved peace complete peace your abilities are now unfathomable But do not let that go to your head you still have much to learn young ones. Before Revan could continue his comlink beeped,

"Yes what is it."

"It is time Rev, we need to leave."

As Revan and the boys entered the campsite, Revan looked around, everything was packed up and the Hawk's Engines were ready to go, Bas came down the ramp

"Revan the holocron is active."

"And where are we headed my love?"

"Migruna III."

Revan and the boys boarded the Hawk, Revan stopped as a vision of a small pod landed, the door opened to reveal a small green figure who resembled Vandar, at first he thought it was but Vandar was more grayish than green, as the vision started to fade the figure walked out and sighed. Revan shook his head and made his way to the cockpit.

"Canderous, My old friend lets get going."

As the Hawk lifted off Revan stared out into space wondering what his vision was about, _maybe Vandar would know, disturbing this was._

**Ok hope you like this addition, and its not too confusing, plz review give some idea's where I can go with this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Raven and Revan are different not the same stay focused, also if you haven't figured out that Raven and Darth Satan are one in the same I will jump back and forth using both names. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: A New Home**

Across the galaxy hundreds of Jedi received the transmission to regroup on Migruna III, for the most part it would take some only hours to reach the lush green planet, other weeks or even months. All this time waiting for everyone to gather would only give Darth Satan more time to prepare and find his new apprentice.

While in route to Migruna III Vandar and Tobias Jinn were in deep meditation. Letting the force swirl around them both light and dark, visions were seen of the past, loved ones of the order long gone, some of the present as streaking by as beacons of light screamed towards one point… The future

Vandar dove deep into the force, searching for any current of the force that might shed some light as to the events of the coming months. He found it as soon as he tried to grab a hold, dark swirls slammed him denying him his answer, Vandar's eyes shot open, Darth Satan had blocked him every time he seeked answers in the force, only two others were strong enough to achieve this, Exar Cun and Revan, and now Raven had learned as well. Vandar let out a sigh, impossible it was for him to see the future now with Raven blocking him.

"_Block him master, it works both ways." _Tobias sent through their bond.

Vandar felt foolish for not realizing that he too could block Darth Satan just the same, Vandar dove back into the force screaming towards Darth Satan's presence, crashing into him blinding him from his course.

As soon as Vandar had blocked Darth Satan, he rose cursing,

"Damn him, I was foolish not to think he would do the same to me, a different approach I will have to take now, I must be mindful."

"_Are those thoughts of a Jedi Satan?" _A mysterious voice called from the nether regions of the force

"_If I am to rid the galaxy of Jedi I have to think on both sides no matter how narrow minded they are, they got you remember."_

"_FOOL, your fate will be the same as mine!"_

Darth Satan laughed coldly "_You were the FOOL, Revan wiped you out single handedly, you are a failure to the Sith, even as a Jedi you were weak. Why he chose you over me as his apprentice I will never know."_

"_Pathetic attempts at my ego will get you no where Satan, we must work together if we are to have our revenge on Revan and the Jedi."_

"_Leave me Malak, your counsel is not wanted at this time, I have plans to commence."_

"_Heed my words Darth Satan, do not under estimate your brother, or suffer the same fate as I."_

Malak faded back into the force, Satan stood brooding, thinking out loud "I will not fail as you did. I was the stronger one, always will be. Revan is a fool to turn from the darkside, such power such."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Anakin NOOO..". "failed I have…" "gone young Skywalker is consumed by Darth Vader…" "You brought him here to kill me…" "Obi Wan there is still good in him…"_

Revan shot up out of bed drenched in sweet,

"What is wrong my love?" Bastilla asked.

"It was many visions, all at once."

Revan explained the whole set of visions to Bastilla, how they seemed to be just parts of the future. What he didn't know how far into the future they were.

"What do you think it means."

"I am not sure, my love they are of the future, but how far is the question."

"Oh Rev why must you have these dreams? They don't make any sense."

"I know my love, come let's try to get some rest. The answers will present themselves when the time is right."

Revan laid back down with his one and only true love, everything about her kept him in the light, when ever the dark would try to consume him the mere thought of her sent the dark back to the recesses of his soul. Revan pulled Bastilla close to him inhaling deep, the sent of her sweat natural smell it was haven to him holding her he felt safe, secure without her Revan would become what he feared second most next to loosing her. Becoming the Dark Lord of the Sith again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vandar and Tobias had been on Migruna III for several hours now exploring the old temple built thousands of years ago, it wasn't as big as Vandar had remembered, but more lay beneath, unknown to Vandar he had only been to the temple once a long time ago.

"Master how is this going to hold all of the Jedi?"

"Suffice it will, for now, come explore we will pick our rooms first." Vandar let out a small chuckle.

Both master and knight had found rooms they liked. Both looked over what used to be a small pond and what resembled a garden of some sorts. They explored further Tobias had tripped a switch that opened a secret passage way to the lower levels of the temple.

"Vast this temple is, excellent for us it will be."

"Master I have a strange feeling about this place; it seems familiar, like..."

"Like what, trust your feelings, reach out what do you sense?"

"Like, this place used to be a place for Jedi."

A small chuckle escaped Vandar. "Used to be the home of the Jedi and Sith before the orders were created."

"What, your crazy Master how can Jedi and Sith live in the same temple?"

Vandar sighed, explaining before the temple on Ossus, and before the order was formed, force users, lived together, in Chatos Academy, he told of how they were destroyed long ago by the inhabitants of this planet ending them. After thousands of years Kaja Sinis founded the Jedi Order.

"Why is this information not taught Master."

"Not of the Jedi, this history is, used the force they may have; now it will be."

Tobias let the subject go. It was of the past they were in the here and now. Trusting his Master they made it to the depths of the temple. Old scrolls, torn and burnt, weapons and skeletons lay about. Master and Knight did the best they could to give the remains a proper burial, even though they were not of the Jedi they treated them as such, they deserved that much from them.

After they had finished Vandar found a small chest with the lock still intact. Vandar looked at this box he could sense something very powerful was in the box, two items to be exact. Vandar pulled the rusted lock off with ease, thousands of years of decay had taken its toll on the box it fell apart, Vandar cleared the remnants of the chest to reveal two bundles of cloth, Vandar thought this was strange, as he unwrapped the bundles the crystal's fell out one a light blue similar to the skies of Naboo the other was a deep crimson.

"UMM interesting this is."

"What is so interesting about them?"

"Heart of the Guardian and the Mantle of the Force they are, strange this is."

"How is this strange Master, these crystals are well know with the Jedi and Sith."

"Possess those crystals Revan does."

"There are two sets of them, how is this possible."

"Unknown this is, meditate on this I will."

Vandar made his way to the mediation chambers in the ancient temple, diving deep into the force searching for the answers on the crystals; he found it, following it to the source surprised he was not expecting to meet Vrook's spirit.

"Welcome old friend what is it you seek?"

"Found I have the Heart of the Guardian and the Mantle of the Force crystals."

"Oh no my friend those are not what you think they are, my friend you may want to speak with a new friend for those answers."

"Take me to him you must Vrook, short time is."

"I am right here Master Jedi."

Vandar spun around to see Ajunta Pall standing with his arms crossed, Vandar turned around back to Vrook.

"No time for jokes have I Vrook, Sith Lords seek I do not."

"Vandar Ajunta Pall is no longer a Sith Lord, returned to the light he has with the help of Master Revan."

"Accepted his rank I see you have."

Master Vandar, what is it that you seek?"

With a sigh Vandar told Ajunta about the second set of crystals he found, asked him how it is possible.

"It is not possible, my friend those crystals you speak of lost for thousands of years, the crystals you have are that of the Life Blood Crystals. Both are in the old scrolls of the Jedi and Sith. How could you not know this? You are the Grand Master of the Jedi are you not?"

"Read the scrolls time long ago I did, forgot I have."

"Let me refresh your memory then."

Ajunta Pall described the Life Blood Crystal Created by the Sith and Jedi of long past to join both crystals would bolster the users force power by a factor of ten. One thing Ajunta was going to leave out until Vrook cleared his throat.

Those Crystal's were meant for the Chosen One only he can wield the crystals, and make them to form one. Once the Chosen One is found, he will be willed by the force to combine the crystals. Only once this is done can the force be brought back into balance.

He continued for several more minutes that the Chosen One was not to destroy the Sith, only destroying them would create more unbalance the true prophecy of the Chosen One, learn how to use the force as a whole, not one sided as the Jedi or Sith taught.

Vandar was completely bewildered with this new information from the former Dark Lord.

Vandar had been mistaken on a great many things, the most recent is that a person could return to the light if they wished. Finally understanding that no matter how hard you try to end the light or dark you will fail every time, anew will come about, the viscous cycle will continue.

"Thank you Master Vrook, most pleased I am…Ajunta warm feelings in my heart for you I have."

"Go now my little friend, teach everything you have learned hold nothing back, if they are to turn it was there destiny."

With that last bit of advice from Ajunta Pall, Vandar pulled out of his meditation and looked at Tobias, with a hesitation he began to explain what was discussed, and that training he had for Tobias a lot of training, the Jedi for too long have held back there Knights and Padawan's, even some of the Masters were left in the dark. Vandar finally realizing this swore never to let that happen as long as he was on the council, this was a sign from the force change was needed. Little did he know that it would take thousands of years.

**That part sucked I think I'll try to rewrite it later if I can**

Several loud beeps could be herd as the Hawk dropped out of hyperspace the crew made there way to the cockpit for a better view of Migruna III, most of the crew had never heard of let alone see the planet. They stood there in awe, how beautiful it was. The pull of the light side was so strong here, a Sith would have a most difficult time to see past the bright light that was Migruna III.

"What do you all think?" asked Canderous.

Everyone was too awe struck by the planet below, Canderous just smiled and continued the course for the old temple. The descent was uneventful. The boarding ramp touched down the boys darted out of the Hawk, Chad threw himself on the ground rolling all about yelling "thank the force land beautiful land" everyone chuckled at his antics most didn't mind space travel they had done it for so long.

"Are we the first ones" Riley asked.

"I don't believe so Riley" Deval responded. He pointed over to the small craft about three hundred meters to the east of them.

"Well then shall we go see who beat us" Revan said a small smile forming on his face.

As the group neared the main entrance to the ancient temple two figures emerged, one very familiar to the three Masters, the other was a different story Revan, and Deval had no Idea who he was.

"Master Vandar, great to see you again, who is this with you I don't remember him" Bastilla spoke first.

"Good to see you again Master Shan, this is my last padawan Tobias Jinn lost he was, returned from the darkside he has." Vandar said a smile forming

After the pleasantries had been exchanged, Revan and Bastilla explained the crazy events that transpired in the past year, how Bastilla thought Revan had lost his mind when she found him. Vandar chuckled; many have thought that of Revan even in his padawan days. After some time Revan and Bastilla finished there debrief to Master Vandar.

"Much has happened Revan your brother dead he is not. And a promotion you have earned." Vandar said sorrow then happiness filling his voice.

"This is great news Master, why are you saddened by this?"

"Dark Lord of the Sith he is, forever lost I fear for him."

Revan was horrified his brother meant everything to him just as Bastilla did, everyone could feel the room drop about fifteen degrees, Revan sat down and dived deep into the force looking for his brother, after a short time he found him meditating.

"How are you brother, happy I am to see you alive and well."

Raven let out a cold laugh. "Awe my dear brother, after all this time you seek me out why?"

"I thought you were dead, I felt you pass into the force during the battle of Dxun."

"FOOL I did not pass, so many died that day you were lost in battle, I was captured and tortured for 4 long years till I finally used the power of the darkside to free myself, ever sense then I have been in hiding and building my power."

"Brother Turn away from this, it will only lead you to your destruction."

Raven laughed coldly and hit Revan threw the force, blocking his bond with him.

"That fool will be the first to die I swear it."

Revan opened his eyes. "Lost" was all Revan said as he stood and walked towards the forest, Bastilla was about to go after him, Vander stopped her and shook his head. "Leave him be, for now alone he must be."

Bastilla looked down at Master Vandar and looked back to where Revan had disappeared into the woods.

_I hope Revan doesn't do anything foolish._

"_Master I need your counsel" _Revan sent through the force to his first Master Kreia

"_What has you perturbed Revan"_

"_As you already know, my brother has turned."_

"_Yes I foresaw this."_

"_Will he turn back."_

"_The answer you seek is before young one."_

As Kreia faded back in to the force Revan dove back into the force looking for what he thought might be impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok this chapter is far fetched and most will probably hate it but this is my story so read and try to enjoy. **

**Chapter 10: Future become's the Past**

Roughly 4000 years in the future, a man was looking at his wife, how she was his life, the fire, the passion, the fear… It was the one thing that held him in balance barely teetering on the edge. If she was lost so was he. As long as she was by his side, he was safe; the anchor that held him on the path of light, with out her he was doomed for darkness. He would let no one take her away from him; he would slaughter thousands…no millions if it would keep her at his side. What ever it took he would do to ensure her life was safe. She was his angle.

"Hmmm good morning Ani." Padme said with a warm smile forming on her face.

"Good morning my angle, how did you sleep?" Anakin said as he bathed in her beauty.

Padme had slept quite well in fact she hadn't been this well rested since Anakin returned from the outer rim. Padme looked deep into Anakin's deep blue eyes, the love he had for her could ignite a star, but deep down she could see the fear of loss. She didn't need the force to see Anakin was still troubled from his nightmares, even after countless discussions with him she would not die in child birth, he was scared, and terrified he would loose his angle and fall deep.

Without her he was nothing. The other Jedi did not have his level of worry; yes they had the whole galaxy to think about. But none of them understood Anakin none of them would, they would turn their backs on him the moment they caught word of Padme and him married with a child near. He would be expelled the only 2 things he wanted in this world to have was a family and the best Jedi. No he was the best Jedi they were holding him back. His anger soared to new levels, No they would take away everything that held him in the light. Unlike other Jedi he needed attachments, without them he was nothing more than a simple man with nothing to fight for.

"Angle would you like some Nubian pears and some Nubian Mango juice for breakfast?"

"Oh that would be lovely Ani, I'll go get freshened up first, be out if a jiff." Padme said as she slowly stood out of bed and made her way to the refresher.

Padme stood in the refresher letting the hot water stream off her body, releasing all her tension, as her muscles relaxed she stretched and let out a sigh. After about fifteen minutes, she exited the refresher and put on her deep blue velvet robe and made her way to the dining room. As she entered, Anakin had set the table and reading this morning's datapad of current events.

"So what new terror has struck the republic." Padme asked sitting down at the table."

"Oh the same old thing, separatists have attacked again, this time they have laid waste to another world that was helpless, the Council has sent Master's Stass Allie, Cin Drallig and his apprentice Serra Keto. It is pointless they have already moved on, the council is stretching our lines too thin. Obi Wan and I can not put out every brush fire."

"Well you two did that to yourselves Ani; you two are the most famous Jedi ever even more so than Yoda. The Hero with No Fear, and The Negotiator." Padme said proudly giggling at the end as she took a bite from the Nubian Pear.

"Anakin beamed at this gratification his wife had form him, for when others said it he hated it. He didn't like being called "The Chosen One or Hero with No Fear". But when his wife said it he was that much prouder of it, he thought Husband, soon to be Father, Brother to Obi Wan, The Chosen One, and Hero with No Fear! No one man had accomplished so much as he had. It was everything good in Anakin he drew upon this it gave him his power, even when the dragon would stir; he would think of his wife, his son/daughter, his brother, his mother, and the light would send the darkness screaming back to its hole. The darkness could never win as long as his anchors remained in place and supported him. One thing he wished would be the final anchor is the Jedi, they would never accept his attachments, and they would take away everything that was dearest to him.

His fellow Jedi not even they he could trust only two men who had been at his side the whole time his 'brother' Obi Wan and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who was like a 'father' to him. His most trusted friends, even when Obi Wan had discovered Padme and him he swore that he would never tell, that it was for him to reveal and that he would support him no matter the out come, as did Palpatine.

_Just one more anchor to secure. _Anakin thought _just one more._

Anakin had planned for awhile to get the council to change the archaic code of no attachments; he would prove the only way for him to remain in the light was for him to have his attachments, his anchors to the light, with them nothing could make him turn.

" Ani… ANI! Anakin!" Padme had yelled noticing her husband was somewhere else.

"Err oh sorry my love, I was thinking about what we talked about convincing the council it is time to change the code." Anakin said giving a warm smile to his wife.

"Ani I don't want this issue to pressure you into action before your ready, when the time is right we will both go before the council and tell them as husband and wife."

"No time like the present, I have decided that after you have ate and changed we are going before the council at noon."

"WHAT?" She screamed. "Are you crazy?" Padme said calming down a bit she wasn't ready for this yet but if her husband was than so was she.

"Yes it is time, deceiving the council they have a right to know the truth. They are my family just as much as you and the baby are, I must tell them, it's for the best." Anakin said sighing heavily.

After Padme was finished eating and had changed into a light blue tunic, they went to the garage and got in Anakin's' new yellow speeder. It was his favorite color next to blue. As they left the garage no words were spoken it was hard enough for the both of them, their hearts raced the closer they got to the temple. Once in side the landing platform the Platform Master, Kia Suiew approached them.

"Knight Skywalker, Senator Amidala what a pleasant surprise, I was unaware that the good senator is under your care."

"She is, and always will be." That is all Anakin said as he and Padme strode by him.

Waiting out side the council chambers for all the Masters to be in attendance, Anakin had his head in his hands.

"I am so worried my love." Anakin said through his hands a little muffled by them.

"As am I Ani."

The council doors opened, as Kit Fisto and Mace Windu passed by, Mace giving Anakin a smile.

_That was odd. _Anakin thought but pushed it aside.

"Knight Skywalker come forth." Anakin heard Mace call.

As Anakin entered the chambers with Padme on his heels, he stopped in the center. Padme was to his right just a couple of inches behind. Yoda spoke first.

"Proud this day is, Happy I am for you Anakin." Yoda said with a big smile as did the other Masters. Yoda hoped down form his chair and walked not hobbled to Anakin. He rested on his cane.

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Mace said firmly, "It is this council's decision by a unanimous vote." Mace stopped to let the Grand Master of the Jedi Finish.

"A Jedi Knight you are no more." Yoda paused for effect. Anakin almost fainted if Yoda Hadn't continued. "Jedi Master and Council Member you have been selected to be."

Anakin just stood there he couldn't believe his ears, he was dreaming, he knew he was, until Padme had hugged him kind of hard. "Thank you Master Yoda"

"Masters… I…."

"This appointment only stands if you tell us the whole truth young Skywalker." Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke.

Yoda had returned to his chair looking directly into Anakin's eyes.

"Masters…. I…. I mean... I…" Anakin took in a deep breath looking back at his wife, _it is now or never. _ He turns back to the council. "Masters I have been married to Padme for 3 years now, and she is carrying my child, before you reprimand me let me explain please."

"Continue Master Skywalker" Yoda said looking at him with pride. Which surprised Obi Wan he was expecting them to hound him about the code, but they didn't they let him explain.

Anakin explained how his wife, unborn child, Obi Wan, Jedi, The Jedi Order, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Were his anchors in the light, without them the dragon would be released and millions would suffer at his hand.

"Ummm your point of view, interesting it is. Agree with you I do." Yoda hopping down from his chair. Standing in front of Anakin. Anakin Knelt down to the Jedi Master.

"Know for sometime I have, attachments need you do."

The council was in shock to the news that Yoda had known all along except one Mace Stood and placed his hand on Anakin.

"It has also been decided that attachments will be allowed again, if attachments hold Master Skywalker in the light then possibly it will hold others. Mace said with his usual commanding voice.

"Now Master Skywalker, happy I am for you, take leave of absence you must. In three months return you will. Yoda said will the biggest smile he had ever shown.

"Yes Master I will." As Anakin stood he turned to see his wife shedding tears not of pain or sorrow, but of complete joy. They did it they have all they ever wanted, all their fears disappeared. They left the temple and went back to Padme's apartment to pack. Soon they will be on Naboo in the lake country enjoying their family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4000 years in the past.

"_A Jedi Knight you are no more, Jedi Master and Council Member you have been selected to be." _Revan stopped what he was doing as an image of a young man was promoted to Jedi Master.

"_Who in the blazes is that, and why does that figure sound so much like Vandar?" _Revan said to himself. _"Thank you Master Yoda" another_ vision appeared.

"_Finally I know who you are now 'Yoda', umm I need to go speak with Vandar about this." _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

4000 years in the future.

As Padme and Anakin finished packing the ship for Naboo they stopped as they saw 3 figures approach. One was Supreme Chancellor Palpatine; the others were his royal body guards.

"Ah Anakin I see you are taking some well deserved leave with your wife" Palpatine said with a small smile.

"Chancellor, what a surprise we weren't expecting you, your aid said you were extremely busy." Padme said.

"Ah yes well now I couldn't let you leave without wishing my favorite senator and Jedi off." A devilish smile formed on the Chancellor lips. "Well I wont keep you love birds, shoo go relax for once you both deserve it."

"Thank you Chancellor we will." Anakin replied shaking his hand and boarding the ship.

As soon as the hatch closed the Chancellor said out loud.

"Blast this complicates thing considerably, I did not expect the Jedi to accept his attachments. It will be most difficult to turn him now."

"THAT is why we accepted his attachments." Mace said in commanding voice as usual.

"At an end your rule is, and not soon enough it was." Yoda said stepping out from behind Mace.

"Ah Master Yoda, I guess trying to run wont help?"

"No it will not Darth Sidious, nor you plotting to turn Skywalker." Kit Festo, and Ki-Adi-Mundi, coming out from behind some containers on Sidious's left.

"Now you will pay for your crimes against the Republic." Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he emerged from the right side of Sidious followed by Masters, Plo Koon, Yaddle, and Shaak Ti.

Even though Sidious was strong stronger than most Masters he was no match for 8 Jedi Masters. This was the end for Darth Sidious, his rule had come to and end as pompous as he was about the darkside, he engaged the Jedi at First it seemed he would win, in the first moments he had sliced and thrusted through Plo Koon, Yaddle, and Kit Festo, as he turned he saw a short bright green blade coming for his head he ducked but made a fatal mistake he left his right hand a little to high and Yoda's blade cut off his arm just above the elbow. As Dooku had done to Anakin on Geonosis.

Even at the loss of his arm Sidious rolled and leapt on top of one of the containers on the landing pad. He turned to the Jedi smiled and jumped off the Jedi moved to the edge of the platform. As they peered over Sidious was gone.

"At least we know who he is he wont get far." Obi Wan said calmly.

"So sure you are Master Kenobi?" Yoda said tilting his head up to Kenobi.

"He will be back and in force we must be ready." Mace said coldly.

"Master Yoda I should go to Naboo to help Anakin and Padme."

"Join you I will need the help you will." Yoda replied.

A small laugh escaped the remaining Masters, as they turned, the sight of the other Masters dead on the landing platform hit them head on like a space bus.

After they had finished with the funeral process Yoda and Obi Wan boarded transport to Naboo, surly Sidious would attempt to turn Anakin at some point in the near future.

Padme's ship lifted high into the atmosphere, almost past the Jedi hyper rings, Anakin was setting the course for Naboo, while Padme watched him gracefully touch buttons and move levers soon they were in hyperspace.

"Well my angle 20 hours till we reach Naboo." Anakin said standing. "shall we get some rest."

"Sounds wonderful Anakin."

Padme and Anakin laid down on the bed, Anakin took Padme into his arms and laid his head down, inhaling deep, "I love you my angel, nothing could change that."

"As I for you Ani."

Soon both were asleep in a blissfull sleep nothing could keep them from being together.

After several hours of flight, the ship jolted twice and an alarm sounded throughout the ship Anakin shot up out of bed and ran tot he cockpit to see what was the matter. As he reached the cockpit the display screen for the hyperdrive said malfunction, shut down procedures, failed, secondary procedures... then the screen went blank and the ship jolted again Anakin looked up to the window and saw a wired planet all green with lots of rivers. Anakin scrambled to figure out what planet this was. The Navicomputer came back with 'Unknown planet; Unknown sector.'

"What in sith spit is going on?" Anakin said extreamly erritated.

"Ani what happened?"

"Im not sure Padme but its not Naboo and the NaviComputer has no records of this planet."

"Can we send a message?"

"I'll try but it looks like the main dish is damaged all we have is short range."

"Try maybe someone can relay the message for us."

"This is Jedi Master Skywalker, I am in need of assistance is their any friendly vessels in this sector?"

The comm was dead silent Anakin repeted every half-hour, till 18 hours had passed.

"Im not sure if I am even transmitting."

"It will be fine in a couple of hours the Nubian Space Constable will notice our vessel hasnt arrived and notify the Queen and the senate."

"I hope you are right Padme, the hyper drive is gone and the sublight have enough juice to land us and thats it."

"Can we leave a becon and land near a stucture, i would hate to give birtht to the baby on a star ship."

"Yes my..." Anakin was cutoff by a transmission.

"Master Skywalker, this is Master Shan, of the Jedi Council, I know of no such Master in the Jedi Order. Explain yourself."

"Master Shan... Wait Bastilla Shan, Married to Jedi Master Revan, former Sith Lord Revan?" Anakin said with a shiver ran up his spine.

"Yes how do you know this if I dont know you?"

"Master Shan, we must meet I fear something terrible has happened to me and my wife."

"Yes, yes you are right, here is the coordinates for you to land."

"See you soon Skywalker out."

HAHAHAHAHA cliff hanger, not really but hey one side doesnt know I guess, read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 New Friends, New Enemies.**

**Revan, Bastilla, Deval, and Vandar waited by the other ships for this Master Skywalker to land. Soon enough they all could start to make out a ship covered in silver, after a moment the group momentarily blinded when the sun reflected off the bottom of the ship. The boarding ramp started to lower, and they could make out two sets of legs one was extremely powerful in the force as much as Revan was, but unlike Revan, his force aura was swirling with the light and dark. Like looking at a sandstorm, some of the swirls would be the brightest blue you could imagine, then in a split second it would turn to a deep crimson and then back again.**

**"Umm, strange this one is." Vandar said looking at Skywalker.**

**"Careful we must be Vandar, he is on the edge one push and he could fall." Deval said glancing down at Vandar then to the others.**

**Revan spoke first. "Welcome Master Skywalker, I am Master Revan, and the rest are Masters Vandar, Bastilla Shan who you have already talked with, and Master Deval Kenobi."**

**"Did you say Kenobi?" Anakin said as he stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"Yes Deval Kenobi, why do you know him."**

**"Well...um no I know Master Obi Wan Kenobi."**

**"Ah I see come Master Skywalker we have much to discuss."**

**Revan lead the group to a make shift meeting room, the party sat and all looked at Anakin with incredulous eyes. After a moment Revan let a slight cough out.**

**"Oh yes Sorry I was thinking. Anakin said shifting in his chair. "Well where to begin, I suppose I'll start when we left the Jedi Temple."**

**Anakin went on how to explain how he was waiting for the transport being made ready for the trip to Naboo, after being promoted to Master and how the **Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had arrived to wish the couple off. After some time of explaining in detail how they had just laid down when the ships alarms went off and soon found themselves here in front of this world.

"UMM something you are not telling us Master Skywalker." Vandar spoke up.

"I... I'm not sure what you mean." Anakin said shifting in his seat.

"Something is troubling you I think, maybe two things they are." Vandar said moving to the edge of his seat.

"Ani, tell them its ok. I know you hate those names but tell them." Padme said placing her hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile.

With a sigh, Anakin said, "I am referred to with two names one is from the people who cannot feel the force, the other is one the Jedi claim I am."

"And those names are?" Revan asked leaning forward as Mace always does during council meetings.

"Ok here it goes 'The Hero with No Fear' and 'The Chosen One'."

Vandar sat back in his chair and closed his eyes driving deep into the force. Searching to see if what Master Skywalker had said was true.

"Umm truth he speaks, His time does consider him the chosen one, as well as the hero with no fear. Interesting this is."

"Why is that Master?" Anakin says as a look of confusion washes over him.

"The Chosen One you might be, come something to show I have."

"Wait there is something I must know. Anakin what is your full name?" Revan asked staring at Anakin.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I have already told you my name." Anakin replied wondering where this was going.

"Do you have a middle name?" Revan asked.

"I do but I have never used it when I give my name, I think it sounds funny." Anakin said giving a weak smile.

"What is it? And why is it funny?" Revan asked leaning back in his chair.

"Anakin Raven Skywalker." Anakin said.

"Don't you mean Revan?" Revan said.

"No it is Raven Spelled R. A. V. E. N." Anakin said becoming more interested in Revan's inquisition.

"Well then here is my full name. Anakin Revan Skywalker."

"WHAT how is that possible?"

"I am not sure Anakin but somehow we are related, and I think we might be connected somehow. Not just in blood lines but in a path set by the force."

"Right you might be Revan. To show something I have." Vandar spoke.

Vandar hopped off his chair and made his way deeper into the temple, as the others followed dumbfounded expressions on their faces. They all have heard of 'The Chosen One' but never really thought it to be true. The group entered the new Jedi archives Vandar Made his way to a trunk, and started to pull out scrolls from ancient times, from the time of the Wills.

Vandar cleared his throat and began to read from the scrolls. "At a time when the Force has been out of balance for too long a Chosen one will be born of the force to bring balance back to the force. As Vandar read on he came to a part where it spoke of a Light Side and a Dark Side Chosen One, it went on to explain that whichever side was out of balance the Chosen One would bring balance back. When Vandar finished he looked to Anakin and said. "How many Jedi is there and how long has the order stood without the Sith?"

"There is about 400 Masters, 700 Knights, 800 Pawns, and 500 initiates. The Council has stood unopposed for over a thousand years maybe longer."

"Sith'ari of the Dark side, you could be."

As those words left Vandar's lips. Revan, Bastilla, and Deval ignited their sabers and all pointed their sabers at Anakin. Ready to end the threat once and for all.

"Stop you must, more there is." Vandar started to read from the scrolls again. "At a time when the Chosen One's are no longer able to balance the force a new hope will be created. He will be without a father, born a slave; he will be freed and will be not of Jedi or Sith. He will be more he will be of the force, and at a time when this happens both the Jedi and the Sith will be no more an new will be created, the once blood enemies will be ended to bring a new era the era of an order one of two houses, two clans where all are taught the force in all aspects." As Vandar finished and placed the scroll back into the trunk.

"Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One you are not, and the Sith'ari you are not."

"Oh that is a relief Master, now to get ride of the 'Hero with No Fear' title."

"No misunderstood you did, you are of the Wills, you are the one to Hold both Light and Dark. You are the one to bring the Jedi and Sith back together."

"Grand Master of the Clans you are."

Anakin dropped his head into his hands. "If its not one title its another!"

"Indeed it is young Skywalker Indeed it is." Revan spoke, Master if I can. I have something for you."

"More you have umm."

"I believe it is the rest of the scroll." Revan pulled out a rolled up paper and began to read from it. At a time when the Shaman of the Wills deems it, the one born without a father as a slave, will be sent back to train with the Greatest Sith Lord, and Greatest Master Jedi to finish his training. Find the 'Crystal of Light' and the 'Crystal of Dark' only the Grand Master of the Clans after his training from the Great Sith Lord and Grand Master Jedi can these two pieces together to form the 'Crystal of the Force'.

"Umm Wrong I was about these Crystal's I was." Vandar said.

"What do you mean?" Bastilla said

"Revan the teacher of light he will be, Raven teacher of the dark he will be."

"Master is that possible?" Revan asked taken back by Vandar's statement.

Vandar began to explain that the force was telling him that Revan once Jedi turned Sith and Back to Jedi, and his brother Jedi turned Sith to remain till death, are and will be the Greatest Jedi and Sith to live. Until Anakin's time when he will be the Grand Master of the Jedi and Grand Lord of the Sith, he will rule both sides, make right what has been made wrong. To bring about a new order one that will last for the end of time. However, not with out blood shed even with the scrolls there is an important piece that with out the others makes no sense, but holds the key to unlocking what is to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Korriban

"Wait I sense something of immense power, I must go now when I find the answers I seek I will return Lord Satan."

Bowing deeply to the ghostly image of Marko Ragnos Darth Satan said. "Yes my Lord."

"Lord Satan; go to Trayus Academy more to learn you still have from Lady Traya, and Lord Satan it would be who of you to learn all you can from her. She may seem week (a small chuckle) but she is only third to two others you and your Brother."

"Do not even mention him in my presence again Lord Ragnos."

"Are you such a fool? Revan was twice the Dark Lord you will ever be! Use your anger for his name and seek the training and knowledge from all of us here on Korriban, and Trayus Academy, like your brother you can be just a powerful."

"Yes I see I will destroy all that he has built."

"No destroy him and his friends, but not what he has built leave that intact, you need to stop listening to that fool Malak he is a coward, and no tactician. He couldn't even face his master, he struck from afar, He is a coward do not seek his knowledge, but learn from his cowardice."

"I will my master."

Marka Ragnos faded back into the force, leaving Satan to his thoughts. _"I wonder what could be so powerful to drag Lord Ragnos away" and why do all the Lords hate Malak he saw his opportunity and he took it._

"They are right Satan, I am a coward. There was no possible way I could even beat Revan in face to face combat he was stronger in the force and everyday I became stronger his power would double or triple mine, His saber skill was unmatched, not to mention he was perfecting a new form one that was flawless. I wonder if he ever finished it."

"You knew you were acting a coward? This whole TIME YOU HAVE BEEN HERE I HAVE BEEN TALKING WITH A COWARD!"

"Raven I have knowledge of Revan that no other has, coward or not you will need me, just as you need all the Lords to defeat your brother. Satan do not underestimate him, if you do cease to exist you will." Malak said fading back tot he force.

Darth Satan brought up his comlink and spoke "C-4 ready my ship for Trayus Academy we leave in six hours." turning on his heel headed for the training room cloak billowing behind him.

"As you wish my lord." the small assassin droid responded from the ships cockpit.

Darth Satan entered the training area will a newfound rage, he hated being lied to or mislead he was in every way like Revan. His hatred fueled his anger that gave him the strength; his passion gave him the will to do anything, but unlike Malak and the other Lords like Malak who let their passion anger and hatred cloud their judgment. His anger, hatred, and passion never clouded his judgments he was equally skilled as a tactician plus in the saber arts as Revan, devising his own saber form. Satan form is based on form two, three and seven. He wanted the precision of two; the defense of three, and the unexpected strikes of seven, his form was a great combination. With the unexpected precision without sacrificing, the defense would prove to be the new form of saber combat for future sith. Satan reached the training console and entered in his training regiment. The training would consist of 12-battle droids level 13, 6-saber droids level 10 and 4 sniper droids level 15, plus the addition of 7 persons he had captured. He had assorted weapons for them to pick up from sabers to vibro blades and blasters. This was his hardest training program he had ever entered into. Other times he would come out with minor cuts and burn marks but this time his rage, was at new levels this time he would use his new form this time no one would land a hit.

The program began unleashing everything at once; this was to keep Satan on his toes. He believed nothing was better than to have everything come down on you at once. Only that would prove he was the master of dark more so than Revan. The first set of battle droids opened fire as did the snipers through out the training area the deflection was easy for him he thought "_too easy this..." _then he felt a warning through the force the saber droids were close. He became so consumed in deflecting that he had forgotten the saber droids and the prisoners about to strike from all sides. He quickly jumped with the assistance of the force. Landing behind them taking two saber droids out by decapitating them in his landing. He stood and twisted his blade up and side to side in a figure eight looking motion sending the blaster bolts back to the droids. He turned in time to parry a thrust from one of the prisoners he had captured, but this one knew saber combat or at least has saw someone use a saber and had a good memory on how to execute the use of one. Satan did not have the time to ask whom she had been with for her to learn it. With a newfound wonder and rage, tot his prisoner he made it a point she would fall last. Completely opening himself to the force, he deflected the last of the sniper shots back tot hem knocking off their heads. He then moves tot he rest of the battle droids using the force to enhance his speed to a blur he ended the droids and all that was left was the prisoners.

At the forefront was that girl who had stopped his blade, the girl who seemed to be ready for anything he could feel her power it was there still in its cocoon waiting to be unleashed. With his old apprentice gone, he did need a new one. With a thought, he sent a status field around her and force crushed the rest of the prisoners. After some time to think, he released her and spoke.

"You are strong young one were did you learn to use a saber?" Satan asked.

"I learned from the best, thou he never taught me directly I watched his every move." She replied.

"Who was he child?" Satan said in a demanding tone."

"I'll die before I tell you anything. Prepare to die." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh you are mistaken child you will tell me and serve me as I see fit. I see great potential in you." Satan said readying his saber.

"I'll never surrender myself to you." She snapped back.

With that Satan leaped at her with a blood curdling scream as their saber connected he hit her with everything he had knocking her down and sending her saber sailing through the air. Pointing his saber at her throat.

"You are beaten young one don't let yourself be destroyed, join me and know the power of the dark side, know your true destiny. Become my apprentice and you shall know unlimited power."

"I will never join you, kill me now."

"So it is the hard way then." Satan said his evil grin forming. Satan stepped back placing his saber on his belt and aiming his hands at her generating a small amount of force lightning sending it at her, it hit with immense pain. Her body began to convulse and thrash about as screams of pain left her mouth he continued this for about 20 minutes. When he stopped, she let out some words.

"I will never turn; you can torture me all you want in the end I will die before I join you."

"HAHAHA you think I am torturing you? Oh no my dear child this is just a taste to wheat your soul of the power you could hold in your own hands, the power to have everything you want, to be a god." Satan said releasing more lightning into her body upping the dosage more and more, but not enough o permanently damage her. After another 20 minutes he stopped the lightning, moved on to crush, and began to squeeze her. She let out small wines and cries pleading him to stop.

"Join me and all this will stop and be yours to command."

"I...I will...NO...I will never join you."

"So be it then I will have to use all of my power to show you your lack of knowledge. You will be mine."

"Enough Lord Satan, this is not how to turn her to you. Have you forgot what I have taught you, this will not give her to you completely, you have shown her the power you wield, that is not enough now you must convince her in words." Kreia said through the force to Satan.

With Kreia's intervention, Satan lowered her body tot he ground and knelt next to her.

"Now show her compassion, heal her and show her you care. She does not need to know she is a means to an end. She is just another tool for you to achieve your dominance over the galaxy." Kreia spoke again.

Satan moved his hands over her body releasing the healing technique from the sith, the cells began to move slowly at first but with more coxing from the force they started to swarm in her body the light burns from the lightning began to disappear, and the black bruising from crushing her faded back to her natural blue skin.

"There my child you see you can wield ultimate power, not just the ability to kill and torture, but to heal your allies. Join me and this will be yours to command. Do not be foolish, with my teaching you will have abilities that seem unnatural, you will be a god. Give in to your anger, let your passion guide you it will not lead you astray."

"I can have all of this... to command?" the girl said in a weak voice.

"Yes young one all of it, join me and I will teach you." Satan said trying to form a pleasant smile.

"I will join you. Under one condition."

"What is that my child?"

"I will not tolerate slave keepers or the killing of children."

"Nor do I child. Now what is your name I will need it to give you a new name."

"Mission Vao."

"Hence forth you will be known as Darth Deliah Vao. Rise Lady Vao." Satan said making a gesture for her to stand.

Darth Satan made his way to his chambers he needed to meditate. As he entered, his quarters Darth Satan made his way to the center of his chambers were a thick plush rug was. It was deep crimson with a black symbol of the ancient Sith. Darth Satan dove deep into the force soon he was immersed so deep in the force. At first, he was just in the force to center himself but soon he saw an enormous force swirl. One color was a deep crimson added to that was lighting blue. Mixed both were equal in effect he moved closer to the swirls soon he was inside it was difficult for him to maintain his focus the force around this thing was amazing it was starting intoxicate him it was beautiful to him the force completely balanced around this person. He regained his focus and pushed threw the force once through he recoiled out of the force his eyes shot open.

"_What or who was that he looks familiar to me somehow. I feel as if I should know him." _Darth Satan thought to himself.

"How are you Raven?" A familiar and soft voice spoke.

"Lady Traya, I am fine. I must know who was..." Darth Satan was cut off by Kreia.

"He is the one who will come to learn the dark side from you. The force has chosen you as the teacher for the one who will end the Jedi and Sith, to make a new order a stronger order." Kreai said.

"He will destroy us, I will not allow it."

"You do not have a choice Raven, even if you wanted to end his life you are no match for him now the force is with him he is of the force, additionally he is not of this time his actions will not take place for thousands of years and we will be spectacles when his time comes Lord Satan. The force is ever moving it has chosen. I have seen this for sometime. Heed my words Lord Satan you will train him or be destroyed. I have no use for fools or imbeciles."

"HAHA you're a ghost Lady Traya whose power has long left all you hold over me is an annoying con..." Before Raven could continue his throat started to close and the ghostly image of Lady Traya started to lose its transparency as she started to have body to her ghostly image. Soon Raven was on his knee's grabbing at the invisible hand choking the life out of him. After several moments, the ghostly image of Lady Traya was gone and replaced with her old self before she lost her sight. she was quite breath taking in her early years, and with her knowledge gained from the after life discovered a way to bring her life back from the netherworld of the force even if I was just for several hours but it would be enough.

"Now Lord Satan you will listen to my words or suffer the fate of others who could not see past their own power." Kreia released her grasp on Lord Satan and soon loud gasps echoed in his chambers.

"How... how did you do that...it is not possible." Lord Satan spoke.

"Nothing is impossible when you take the time to listen Lord Satan." Malak said kneeing in front of him and as real as Kreia had done earlier.

"How are you doing this I can't believe it." Lord Satan said his voice still raspy from the force choke.

"You will learn in time young one, the force is full of surprises." Lord Ragnos said emerging from the force.

"The force has a plan young one and our time is now to train the one you saw with all of our knowledge." A newcomer said as his ghostly image came to life as well. He was tall and broad shoulders.

"Who are you?" Lord Satan spoke not believing his eyes.

"Are you so blinded you have no idea who this is Lord Satan?" Another voice spoke it was Exur Cun. "This is our father the person who started the Sith General Xendor."

"Come young one we have limited time in this world we will start form a circle around Lord Satan." General Xendor spoke in a very demanding voice.

Once all of the Greatest Sith lords ever to be born assumed their position and begin the chant. The chant began a red swirl began to form from each of the sith lords and slowly reached to Lord Satan mind soon thousands of years of Sith and some Jedi knowledge poured into his mind. It hurt his mind all of this information was over loading. After the ritual General Xendor and Lady Traya was the last to remain until Lord Satan recovered from his unconscious state.

"Lady Traya do you think he will follow our wishes?" Xendor said looking down at Lord Satan.

"He will or he will die, I assure you of that.

After a couple of hours, Lord Satan began to stir from his unconscious state. "What happened my head it is all jumbled." Then he remembered the ritual. "What did you do to me?"

"We have imparted a part of ourselves to your mind Lord Satan it will be with you for all time." Xendor said.

"You have over a thousand years of Sith knowledge you mind is trying to organize, it will take time for you to recover you will need to rest for quite sometime."

"How long will it take to sort out?" Lord Satan replied.

"That depends on you Lord Satan." Xendor replied.

"You will heed our warning Lord Satan train the one you saw or your life will end and be remembered as the Lord who was weak and foolish." Lady Traya said pointing a finger at him.

"I will train him as you command my Masters I promise you of this." Lord Satan said.

Once they knew Lord Satan would train the one their forms drifted back into the ghostly images and faded back into the force General Xendor spoke one set of final words "Lord Satan he is the one to rule them all. Do not fail he will come to you when he does recite the chant. Then return him to a place he can be found."

"I will my master." Lord Satan stood and slowly made his way to his bed sliding onto the bed he fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at the heart of the temple several ghostly forms appeared and surrounded the Jedi mostly they just wanted to watch the two crystals become one to see if the scrolls were in fact real.

"Master Skywalker." Master Vandar said.

"I see we have some quests." Bastilla spoke as she noticed several fallen Jedi Masters ghostly images appearing. Three she did not know but the other two she knew quite well. One was Master Vrook the other was Master Ulic Qel-Droma. She only knew Ulic from old Jedi holocrons but his appearance was unmistakable.

Revan turned around and looked at Vrook with big eyes. "Master Vrook it's a pleasure to see you again." Revan said.

"I always thought you held contempt for me Master Revan." Vrook said looking quite surprised at Revan's reaction to him.

"On the contrary my old friend we may have not always agreed or seen eye to eye, but I always held you in high regards." Revan said moving closer to one of his old masters. "You thought me quite well." Revan said.

"I don't know what to say Revan." Vrook said lowering his head. Vrook had always held contempt towards Revan, now that he knew Revan held him in high regards, he was ashamed of all the years he had harbored negative feelings for Revan.

"Master Vrook no need for you to feel that way just know that we all make mistakes, just remember that what we do we can always atone for what we have done there is always a chance to redeem."

"Revan you are far wiser than I have given you credit for, I only hope that we are able to achieve what we are about to do." Master Vrook said with a huge smile forming.

"Thank you Master Vrook." Revan replied as they shake hands for the first time with Vrook.

"Ah Master Ajunta Pall it is good to see you again how does it feel to be back with the light?"

"Master Revan it is as you said it would be. My old Masters and friends were happy to see me back with the light. It was quite sometime before I fully atoned for my actions so long ago. Nevertheless, now we must proceed.

"What is the plan Master Pall?" Bastilla asked.

"We are about to do an ancient Jedi and Sith chant that will transfer all of our knowledge to Revan so he can pass it on to young Skywalker. It is almost time for him to return to his time."

"How did you know he wasn't from this time?"

"My dear child it was the sith and us. We are the ones to bring him back to this time. All the years we have been in the netherworld of the force. We have learned that both sides have had it all wrong even the old scrolls have been wrong except the part you have the one to end the two orders the one to make a new house of the force one where the light and dark no longer exist, just the force. Now everyone gather in a circle around Revan."

"Master Skywalker you can not participate in this chat, please go to the surface till we are done it will be for your safety."

"Why am I always being excluded from everything?" Anakin said walking off.

Ulic and Ajunta let out a small chuckle. "He will soon know why he could not be here." Ulic said.

"Now everyone repeat after me." Ajunta spoke raising his hands.

Once the chant began a blinding white light and a blue swirl began to form from each of the Master Jedi's and slowly reached Revan's mind soon thousands of years of Jedi and Sith knowledge poured into his mind. It hurt his mind all of this information was over loading. After the ritual Ajunta was the only one to remain from the nethier force.

"Knight Tobin retrieve Master Skywalker."

"Yes Master." Tobin said and ran to go find Anakin.

"Master Vandar I have a mission for you to carry out." Anjuta said sitting next to the small Jedi Master.

"Umm something for me I think you have." Vandar said.

A small chuckle escaped Ajunta. "You must ensure Master Skywalker gets both sides of the force. Nevertheless, remember this it is only knowledge neither side will affect his out come. Knowledge has never done that Vandar."

"Not sure following you I am."

"Master Vandar do the Jedi still believe that knowing sith knowledge is a path to the dark side?"

"Yes they do."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always."

"It was never the knowledge that set me, or the rest to the dark side, it was my hatred, my anger, it will always be emotions that send you on that path never knowledge. Yes some have said knowledge is power it is but what feeling do you have when someone has more knowledge than you."

"Jealousy."

"Yes you are correct so now that you know the true path of the dark side you must complete this task for me."

Vandar just looked at Ajunta waiting for him to continue.

"You must repeat this chat when Raven and Skywalker are in the same room even if they cant hear it will freeze them in place and all of the knowledge the ancient Sith Lords have done to Raven will be transferred to Skywalker this must be done Vandar if it isn't all will be lost." Ajunta said handing Vandar a document.

"Done it will be." Vandar said looking back toward Ajunta.

With Vandar confirming, that he would complete the task Ajunta Pall faded back into the force. Vandar let out a sigh this was going to be his hardest task ever. It was against everything he was thought, Sith knowledge was forbidden except for a few Masters but even then that was limited. What effects would it do to Skywalker if he had over a thousand years of Jedi and Sith knowledge, would it make him wiser or would it be the final push he sensed.

After several minutes, Anakin and Tobin returned from the surface to find only Vandar present.

"Where is everyone Master Vandar?" Tobin spoke first as Anakin was still upset for being excluded.

"Resting they are. Come food we need then talk we will."

The three Jedi moved tot he make shift mess deck and retrieved some rations from a container. They took their seats Anakin was directly across from Vandar and Tobin was to his right.

"Master Vandar I must know why I was excluded from the ritual." Anakin said taking a bit from a protein bar.

Master Vandar told Anakin and Tobin the ritual they had done was to gather all of the Jedi's knowledge and would later when Revan recovered from his exhaustion transfer onto him so for him t share his knowledge to the group to later give back to him would create an echo that would severely destroy his mind and after time would become made. He further explained it would be like two Anikins running around his mind

"Oh I see." Anakin said with a chuckle as to the thought two of him in his mind how confusing that could be.

"Tell me Anakin. What is it like 4000 years in the future?"

"It is about the same as now, just little differences the medical field is considerably more advanced and the ships look a lot better than these ones."

Vandar let the two continue for several hours just listening to them converse. It was puzzling to Vandar that Anakin had just shrugged off his time travel and everything else that had happened it was time for some more answers.

"Anakin wonder I do. Lack of worry you have for time travel you have taken."

"Well master Vandar it is quite simple really I don't worry I have everything I want now even if it is a different time period."

"Explain this you should."

"Well I was in fear of losing my love Padme, and the rejection form the Jedi, but instead they accepted me and changed the rule of attachments. After they did that, all my worries left. Therefore, as I see it as long as no one tries to take Padme or the Jedi away from me I will be fine. Without my anchors I would have fallen tot he dark side it is the only thing that keeps me on the light Master, and now with children on the way it will only strengthen my anchors in the light."

"Umm interesting this is."

"Why is that?" Anakin said looking at Vandar.

"Revan's salvation was the same, only his attachment to Bastilla saved him." Vandar said looking back to the clock to see what time it is. "Come time for rest it is. Proceed in the morning we will."

Anakin rose and bowed tot he Jedi Master. "Good night master."

Vandar gave similar respects back to Tobin and departed for his quarters over looking the old garden.

"Well Tobin it is time I go spend some time with my wife she is probably furious with me by now, she hates to be excluded."

Tobin chuckled and said good night and made his way to his quarters next to Vandars. Soon tomorrow would be upon them and training would begin for Anakin and the boys the next couple of months would be hell Anakin thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Pall or should I call you Master Pall which side are you on?"

"Lord Ragnos I have neither time nor patience to deal with you."

"Fool we have all agreed to this are you trying to jeopardize it. You know all to well if Skywalker discovers Vandar there he will think the Jedi of this time are tricking him."

"We have already done that Lord Ragnos, what better way than to destroy your enemy plus yourself to achieve ultimate power."

"Poor Lord Sidious he has no Idea what is in store for him."

"No my old friend he doesn't. Sith and Jedi will die but a new single order will be created and we under a different banner will rule the galaxy.

**OK WOW THIS WAS HARD AS HELL TO WRITE, BUT TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT. I HAVE GONE WAY OUT ON A LIMB HERE WITH THIS AND I AM TRYING TO BRING IT BACK TO TO A MORE FEASIBLE REALITY BUT THIS ONE HAD TO GET OUT THERE BUT HEY HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys and gals sorry I havent updated in a really long time My unit is gearing up for the next deployment to iraq so I have been busy with pre-deployment missions. I will try to get at least a couple new chapters out soon 


End file.
